Misión imposible:preparando mi boda¿Sobreviviré?
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: La boda del año.Hermione debe preparar el día más feliz de su vida,lidiando en el camino con mujeres locas y obsesionadas,cotillas insistentes y,de propina,el fantasma de su suegra muerta,Lily Potter,al que sólo ella puede ver.¿Sobrevivirá?.TERMINADO
1. la tortura

**¡Hola!Aquí estoy,con una nueva historia.Para los que habéis leído "El momento,su momento":¿os acordáis de la sorpresita?¡Aquí esta!La parte entre los hechos que se cuentan.Para los que no lo habéis leído,¡no importa!Es independiente,pero se entiende mejor de la otra forma.**

**Bueno,el fic no va a ser una novela,ni mucho a mis opiniones,no esta terminado,pero tengo la gran mayoría de los capis escritos,y el final pensado(no se como me las apaño,pero SIEMPRE pienso el final antes que el resto de la historia),únicamente para encontrar tiempo y pasarlo a world,así que a vosotros no os afecta;los capis estarás puntuales,lo prometo.**

**Actualizaciones:cada dos semanas,así me da tiempo de avisar si pasa algo ajeno a mi y no puedo actualizar.**

**Por último,lo de siempre:los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling y WB;yo solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro(si yo fuera la dueña,ESTE seria el final de la saga;o al menos,se sobreentendería).En fin,sólo queda una cosa.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Abrió los ojos y sonrió feliz. La noche anterior fue, probablemente, una de las más emocionantes de su vida. Empezó a recordar todo lo acontecido anoche…la cena semanal con el grupo, el baile y, sobre todo, esa preciosa poesía de declaración.

Estuvo a punto de gritar de felicidad, pero se contuvo al recordar que su acompañante aún dormía. Sin querer despertarlo, se levantó cubriendo su desnudez con una fina sábana, y entró al cuarto de baño para vestirse.

Al cabo de cinco minutos salió, se acercó a la mesilla de noche y escribió una breve nota para su pareja. Cuando terminó, la dejó con cuidado sobre su almohada e inclinándose sobre él, le besó suavemente la frente para luego salir con sigilo del cuarto y dirigirse a la chimenea del salón con intención de volver a su piso.

* * *

Cuando salió toda llena de polvo de la chimenea de su casa, lo único que deseaba Hermione era darse un buen baño de burbujas y dormir unas cuantas horas para descansar. Obviamente, a la pobre no podía salirle nada bien, y en cuanto consiguió limpiarse la cala de hollín, vio a una horda de mujeres locas, a las que pudo identificar como sus amigas, la señora Weasley y su madre, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta y antes de que pudiese protestar, se encontraba rodeada por su madre y sus amigas: Jane Granger, Molly Weasley, Luna Weasley, Ginny Malfoy, Padma y Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown.

-Hermione, cielo¿dónde has estado?-su madre y la señora Wealey la miraban realmente preocupadas, ante la mirada divertida de todas sus amigas. Antes de que pudiera responder (afortunadamente), volvió a hablar.-¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes! Dios mío, tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo, si es que realmente queréis casaros dentro de dos meses, que yo creo que podríais haber esperado un poco más y todo hubiese sido más fácil, porque…

Y así, su madre siguió hablando durante la siguiente media hora, siendo plenamente apoyada por todos las mujeres presentes.

-"Merlín, al haberse casado todas están intentando hacerlo todo a la vez…no creo que pueda sobrevivir a esto"

La pobre Hermione simplemente intentaba tranquilizar a todo el mundo, pero nadie le hacía el más mínimo caso. Solamente hablaban de vestidos, banquetes, iglesias (¿los magos también se casan así?), zapatos, maquillaje, etc. La castaña, al cabo de dos horas, se rindió y, suspirando derrotada, simplemente asentía a la mayoría de las cosas que estaban diciéndole.

Por fin, al cabo de cuatro horas de suplicio, todas las mujeres decidieron que ya era tarde y que tenían que volver con sus respectivas parejas, así que se despidieron de la castaña y se fueron.

Hermione suspiró aliviada de haberse librado de ellas, e intentando no pensar en lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante (ser la prometida del "Salvador del mundo mágico", y una de las aurores más cualificadas, tendría sus problemas, principalmente con Skeeter), fue hacia su cuarto para prepararse y tomar ese tan ansiado baño que deseaba desde que se había despertado esa misma mañana.

Tras coger ropa interior, el pijama y algunas sales relajantes (obra y gracia de su madre, por su vigésimo primer cumpleaños), se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo y mientras la bañera se llenaba, ella se iba quitando la ropa y preparándolo todo, pensando en todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas 24 horas…

----------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------------------

_Como de costumbre, todo el grupo se reunía todos los viernes para cenar en un precioso restaurante de las afueras de Londres. Debido a la importancia de la gran mayoría, era muy necesaria la discreción del personal que hubiera, y este era el caso._

_Se encontraba casi todos allí: el matrimonio Malfoy, con una Ginny embarazada de 6 meses y un Draco bastante más accesible, aunque seguía manteniendo sus discusiones "cariñosas" con el más joven de sus cuñados; Ron y Luna Weasley, felices y sonrientes con su primogénito en brazos, y él discutiendo con su cuñado(para variar); también se encontraba Neville con su novia, pero en esta ocasión, las hermanas Patil habían llamado para avisar de que no podrían asistir por motivos familiares ,igual que Lavander._

_Estaba todos riendo y hablando, menos Hermine, que se encontraba un poco preocupada: Harry aún no había llegado, y él era siempre muy puntual. Luna y Ginny la miraban preocupadas, pero Ron simplemente seguía sonriendo, aunque no le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga así._

_Justo cuando Hermione iba a excusarse y levantarse para ir a buscar a su novio, las luces del exclusivo local se apagaron. Todos los asistentes protestaron por el fallo, pero inmediatamente, se prendió un foco en medio de la pista de baile._

_Allí pudieron ver a un elegante Harry Potter que se acercaba a la mesa del grupo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero feliz, hasta quedar situado y arrodillado frente a una sorprendida Hermione._

_Sin decir palabra, le besó la mano y le entregó una hoja de papel escrito con una cuidada letra, que la castaña reconoció como la de Harry. Le envió una mirada interrogante, y el moreno simplemente sonrió. Ante esto, la ojimiel leyó el papel y empezó a llorar, tirándose en los brazos de su enamorado y gritando un sonoro SÍ._

_Los aplausos de amigos y demás espectadores no se hicieron esperar y, quedando olvidado en la mesa a causa del espectacular beso de la pareja, se encontraba el papel desencadenante de tal alboroto._

_Dicen que hay en la vida_

_dos cosas que importan:_

_El amor y la amistad_

_¿Qué más le debo a la vida_

_si en ti encontré ambas cosas?_

_Amiga y amante_

_Niña y mujer a la vez._

_¿Por qué retrasar el momento?_

_Si nuestros corazones_

_unió el destino_

_Dime,Hermione Granger_

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

--------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada al recordar esa preciosa declaración. Después de haberle ayudado durante muchos años con los deberes de la escuela, nunca pensó que Harry pudiese tener tal alma de poeta, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderla y esa era una de las razones por las que lo amaba.

Sin embargo, volvió a su tarea y no pudo evitar recordar lo que pasó después de aquello…

-----------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Hermione se aparecieron en la casa que éste último poseía en el Valle de Gódric, besándose apasionadamente. Al recordar que para llegar a la habitación del chico había que subir unas interminables escaleras (en realidad, sólo eran unos diez escalones, pero ya se sabe…), el moreno cogió a su prometida en brazos y se apareció en su habitación. Una vez salvado ese obstáculo, el chico no dudó un segundo más y empezó a bajar la cremallera del vestido que cubría el cuerpo de su bella prometida, que no se quedaba atrás.

En pocos minutos, ambos se encontraban sobre la cama, a punto de volver a unirse…

-----------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrojada, Hermione decidió no seguir recordando los sucesos que seguían, sabiendo que luego tendría ciertos problemas (y que probablemente, se quedaría sin agua a causa de la evaporación de la misma…), pero cuando abrió los ojos para coger el champú, se llevó el susto de su vida.

Ante ella se encontraba una mujer pelirroja, con un cuerpo bastante espectacular y unos familiares ojos verdes, pero con una característica bastante peculiar: era transparente.

Hermione automáticamente intentó alcanzar la varita, pero recordó que se encontraba metida en su bolso, el cual estaba en habitación junto al resto de su ropa.

Intentó inventar algo rápidamente, pero la mujer simplemente sonrió.

-No te preocupes, querida. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño.

La castaña volvió a mirar a la desconocida y, una vez más tranquila, pudo reconocerla. Se encontraba frente a…

-Lily Potter, querida. Soy la madre de tu futuro esposo, y estoy aquí para ayudarte a preparar tu boda. Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos fantásticamente, ya que ambas tenemos una forma de pensar parecida. Por cierto, sólo tú podrás verme, ni siquiera mi hijo podrá hacerlo.

La castaña miraba a su suegra aún en estado de shock.

-¿Me está diciendo que usted va a estar aquí durante los preparativos de la boda, que me va a ayudar, y que además, sólo YO podré verla?

-Exacto.

-¡Pero si está muerta!-Hermione no solía perder la calma jamás, y mucho menos hablar así a la gente, pero a nadie le gustaba que su suegra muerta se presentase en su baño cuando una está intentando relajarse, y que le suelte eso. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a perder los papeles.

Sin embargo, Lily no parecía en absoluto ofendida, y seguía manteniendo una sonrisa sincera y pícara.

-Lo sé, querida. Pero digamos que me han dado una especie de concesión. Podré estar cerca de mi hijo y mi nuera mientras preparan su boda, pero sólo tú puedes verme. No consideré buena idea que lo hiciera Harry, porque podría causarle un trauma, y ya ha tenido suficientes. Conservo una parte de mis poderes, así que algo se podrá hacer. Por cierto, quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho y por haber estado con él. Sé por experiencia propia lo difícil que es tratar con un Potter cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Bueno¿qué me dices, Hermione?

Pero Hermione hacía unos cinco minutos que había dejado de escuchar para perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

-"Vale, creo que estoy a punto de volverme loca. Ahora no sólo tengo que preparar mi boda aguantando a una panda de mujeres con síndrome de la _novia feliz_, sino que tengo que lidiar con mi suegra muerta a la que, por cierto¡SOLO YO PUEDO VER! Esto es una misión imposible.-miró al techo desesperada-¿Sobreviviré?"


	2. Compras en el callejon y cenas fallidas

**¡Hola!Aqui traigo el segundo capitulo de mis historia.Antes que nada,muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejasteis review en el primer capitulo;me han animado mucho en un momento malo;gracias y ¡seguid asi!En fin,espero que este capitulo os guste tanto como el anterior,ya que yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lextura!**

* * *

Un ruido en la ventana despertó repentinamente a Hermione. Se levantó y abrió los cristales para que la lechuza pudiese entrar y darle la carta. Bostezando, la cogió y se fue a la cocina para prepararse su acostumbrado café de la mañana. Al pasar por el pequeño estudio, vio algo de lo que se había olvidado momentáneamente: Lily estaba en su estudio moviendo varios libros. Al notar su presencia, la pelirroja se giró sonriendo.

-Tienes una magnífica colección. Algunos de estos libros son prácticamente imposibles de encontrar. ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

-Algunos de los más antiguos me los regaló Harry. Nunca he conseguido que me dijese donde los había comprado.

Lily sonrió divertida.

-Lógico que no te lo diga; esos libros pertenecían a la biblioteca de la mansión Potter.-al ver la mirada entre sorprendida y arrepentida de Hermione, sonrió quitándole importancia.-Tranquila. Ahora todo eso es tuyo. Cuando tengas tiempo de mirarlo todo con más atención, descubrirás títulos que todo el mundo pensaba desaparecidos.-paró de hablar y miró curiosa la carta que la joven llevaba en las manos.- ¿Qué es eso?

Hermione devolvió la vista a la nota y su cara cambió totalmente.

-Es la Señora Weasley; quiere que mi madre y yo nos reunamos con ella en una tienda del Callejón Diagón para empezar a ver el vestido de novia…

Inmediatamente, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-¡Magnífico! Recuerdo que para mi boda con James teníamos que ir prácticamente escondidos…

-Sí, me imagino…Estaban escondiéndose de Voldemort y …

-¡Para nada! Voldemort aún no nos perseguía a nosotros en concreto, la profecía aún no había sido hecha…Es que James era bastante conocido y yo también, así que teníamos que ir Alexa y yo escondiéndonos de la bruja de Reeker.-parecía que a Lily no le caía nada bien la susodicha, así que Hermione decidió no preguntar…por si las moscas.

-Señ…-al ver la mirada que le dirigía la pelirroja, rectificó rápidamente.-Lily, me voy a la cocina a tomar un café. Si me necesitas…

-Voy contigo, querida. Ya tendré tiempo de ver el resto de los libros.

Suspirando, y con su suegra detrás, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina maldiciendo a todos los dioses existentes por su mala suerte.

Mientras se preparaba el café, observó disimuladamente a Lily, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, la pelirroja la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer la boda?-al ver que Hermione no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, especificó.-Me refiero¿piensas hacerla muggle o mágica? Yo decidí hacerla mágica, ya que sólo iban mis padres. ¿Como te gustaría a ti?

Hermione no sabía que decir. La verdad es que no se había planteado aún nada de eso…Había ido a muchas bodas mágicas y por su puesto a muchas muggles, pero nunca pensó como sería la suya.

Antes de que pudiese responder, algo empezó a dar golpes en la ventana de la cocina. Con un movimiento distraído de varita, la abrió y empezaron a entrar lechuzas con extraños sobres rojos…Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde: todos los howlers se habían abierto y le lanzaban insultos que dejarían avergonzado al mismísimo Voldemort, ante la mirada divertida de Lily.

Tras un cuarto de hora intentando destruirlos, por fin se callaron ellos solitos, dejando como consecuencia un terrible dolor de cabeza para la ojimiel. Resoplando (y jurando arreglar cuentas en cuanto aquella tortura terminase), Hermione fue al mueble y sacó una aspirina y un vaso.

Cuando el dolor de cabeza cesó, se dirigió al sofá para poder tomarse su café tranquila, pero no había terminado de sentarse cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. Resoplando, la castaña se levantó y fue a abrir, encontrándose a su madre al otro lado de la puerta, que la miraba con un punto de regaño.

-Cariño¿qué haces aún en pijama¡Hemos quedado con Molly en el Callejón dentro de media hora! Aún hay muchísimas cosas que hacer, y más si queréis casaros en dos meses. No se por qué no podíais haber esperado un poco más, porque…

Sabiendo que si no paraba aquello el dolor de cabeza regresaría, Hermione levantó la mano frenando a su madre.

-Mamá, te prometo que en diez minutos estaré lista, pero por favor, no grites¿si?

Antes de que su madre tuviera oportunidad de volver a regañarla, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Lily Potter tenía los ojos brillantes…

Efectivamente, no habían pasado diez minutos cuando Hermione salió vestida de forma sencilla: unos vaqueros, una sencilla camiseta ¾ , unas zapatillas deportivas y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Recogió su chaqueta y su bolso y acompañó a su madre a la puerta, siendo seguidas por una Lily sonriente.

Unos diez minutos después(a su madre no le gustaba mucho lo de aparecerse, así que tuvieron que ir por Red Flú), salían del Caldero Chorreante, ignorando las miradas curiosas de todo el mundo.

Hermione pinchó con la varita los ladrillos precisos y ante ellas apareció el bullicioso Callejón Diagón. Entraron en él y se dirigieron tranquilamente hacia la tienda en la que habían quedado con la Señora Weasley…pero se encontraron a alguien muy desagradable por el camino.

-¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí!-Hermione intentó contener una mueca de asco.-Si es la Señorita Granger… ¿o debería decir futura Señora Potter? Al final yo tenía razón…y dinos, Hermione¿cómo te sientes habiendo cazado por fin al famoso Harry Potter?

La Señora Granger miraba todo esto en un segundo plano, rezando silenciosamente porque aquella horrible mujer se callase, mientras una sonriente Lily esperaba a ver que es lo que haría su nuera.

Hermione se volvió esbozando una dulce sonrisa, _demasiado dulce_. Miró a la reportera y se acercó a ella.

-¡Señorita Skeeter¡Qué sorpresa encontrármela aquí hoy¿Qué quiere?

La reportera no dejó mostrar el recelo que sentía.

-Únicamente, quiero saber como se siente al haber conseguido su objetivo: atrapar al salvador del mundo mágico. ¿Puede hacer unas declaraciones?

-Por supuesto-sonrió encantadoramente.-Pero antes ¿sería tan amable de enviarme aquel bote de cristal que le presté? Es que me hace falta para un_ experimento_.

La bruja palideció totalmente.

-Yo…bueno, es que…lo perdí.

-¡Oh, vaya! No se preocupe. Creo que tengo otro en casa, que estoy segura de que servirá igualmente…los insectos se sienten como en casa allí¿no cree?

La reportera frunció los labios y, sin ni siquiera contestar, se dio la vuelta y desapareció con su vuelapluma detrás.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia y, ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre y escuchando las carcajadas de Lily, volvió a emprender su camino hacia la tienda.

-Cielo¿quién era esa mujer?

-Alguien que no volverá a molestar en mucho tiempo.

La Señora Granger decidió no volver a preguntar y simplemente siguió a su hija. Al entrar a la tienda, todo el mundo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Al momento, sonó la conocida voz de Molly Weasley dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellas, seguida de su hija y su nuera.

-¡Hermione, querida! Pensé que no llegarías. Ven, ya te he seleccionado algunos vestidos, que estoy segura de que te encantarán…

Sin dejarla hablar siquiera, las arrastró a ella y a su madre al interior de la tienda. Lo que vio allí la dejó horrorizada: todo tipo de vestidos de novia con encajes imposibles, vuelos kilométricos y juraría que algunos de aquellos vestidos debían ser de la época victoriana (es decir, aquello era más viejo que Dumbledore). Miró a su madre (que parecía igual de ilusionada que la Señora Weasley) y intentó decir algo. Se giró y vio a Lily mirándola sin saber si reírse…o tirarse por el suelo de risa. Molesta, volvió a dirigir la vista a su madre, y decidió no darles más esperanzas.

-Mamá, Señora Weasley, lo siento pero este…este no es precisamente mi estilo.

Ambas mujeres la miraron como si acabase de decir el mayor sacrilegio del mundo, y su madre se acercó a ella rápidamente.

-Pero querida, estos vestidos son preciosos. ¡Míralos! Están muy bien conservados y tienen un diseño magnífico y…

-Sí, mamá, no lo niego, pero es que no me gustan. Sabes que yo prefiero la comodidad, y esto debe de ser lo más incómodo del mundo…

-¡Tonterías! Mira, este te quedaría precioso…

Ambas mujeres sacaron un vestido blanco que haría las delicias de cualquier abuela del siglo XVIII que se precie: una cola de unos 5 metros, encaje de bolillo enrevesado, mangas hasta las muñecas y, lo más impactante, unos veinte botones abrochaban el dichoso vestido por detrás.

Hermione quiso morirse en ese mismo instante, ante la mirada divertida de sus amigas (en este momento, ese adjetivo estaba seriamente puesto en duda)

Sin hacer caso de sus protestas, su madre y la Señora Weasley llevaron el traje al mostrador, y pidieron que lo arreglaran (seguramente, querrían tapar aún más a la pobre chica)

Antes de que la castaña pudiera decir nada, todas salieron del local en dirección al Caldero Chorreante de nuevo. Cuando llegaron, entraron a la chimenea y, por turnos, fueron apareciendo en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore (para sorpresa de Hermione)

-Molly, Señora Granger¿qué les trae por aquí¿Quieren un caramelito de limón?-el anciano, siempre tan hospitalario, conjuró cinco sillas para que todas pudiesen sentarse.-Por cierto, Hermione, muchas felicidades por la boda. Estoy seguro de que usted y Harry estarán felices.

-A eso venimos precisamente, Profesor Dumbledore.-el anciano y Hermione miraron curiosos a la Señora Granger.-Molly me ha informado de que en el mundo mágico, es normal que un mago del Ministerio oficie los matrimonios, y nos estábamos preguntando si usted sería tan amable de hacerlo…

El anciano sonrió como un niño en navidad y miró a una sorprendida Hermione (sorprendida porque, por una vez, ambas mujeres hubiesen hecho algo sensato).

-Para mí sería un honor oficiar esa boda. No se si sabes, Hermione, que yo fui quién ofició la boda de James y Lily, y me haría mucha ilusión oficiar la vuestra…

Disimuladamente, Hermione miró hacia donde se encontraba Lily, que asintió confirmando lo que había dicho el director. La castaña sonrió de vuelta al hombre.

-Para Harry y para mí seria un honor que usted nos casara, profesor.

-Hermione, hace muchos años ya que dejé de ser vuestro profesor. ¿No crees que es hora de que me tutees?

-Si usted lo dice…quiero decir, si tú lo dices, Albus, está bien.

-Bien¿y donde se hará la ceremonia?

-En mi casa.

-En la Madriguera

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí frunciendo el ceño y empezaron a discutir. Hermione notó como el horrible dolor de cabeza de esa mañana volvía con renovadas fuerzas, e intentó darse un masaje para relajarse. De pronto, sintió a Lily a su lado, susurrándole la solución al problema.

-¿Por qué no lo hacéis en el valle de Godric? La casa es inmensa, podréis acoger a todos los invitados que queráis, y así no habrá discusión.

Sin pensárselo dos veces (no creía que Harry tuviese ningún problema), Hermione levantó la voz.

-La boda se hará en casa de Harry, en el Valle de Godric.

Por el tono que usó, ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevió a llevarle la contraria, así que simplemente asintieron sumisas (aparentemente), y Hermione suspiró aliviada.

-Bueno, Albus, en ese caso, ya está solucionado. Nos casaremos en casa de Harry, ya te diré la fecha vía lechuza.

De repente, pareció acordarse de algo y miró a los cuadros con recelo. El director pareció notarlo.

-No te preocupes, querida. Ninguno dirá nada.

La bruja asintió no muy convencida, y se dirigió a la chimenea para volver a casa (entre unas cosas y otras, se le había pasado la mitad del día y tenía cosas que hacer)

Una a una, todas fueron desapareciendo en la chimenea rumbo a sus respectivos hogares (Hermione las había convencido; había costado, pero al final lo logró).

Al llegar a casa (obviamente seguida de Lily), solo quería darse una ducha y recuperar el trabajo perdido, pero al llegar, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa: sobre la mesa de su salón había un gran ramo de azucenas, sus flores favoritas, junto a una nota.

_Te echo de menos, preciosa. No te veo desde ayer por la mañana que te fuiste de casa dejándome la nota. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana y salimos a cenar? Mándame la respuesta con Hedwig._

_Te amo_

_H. J. P._

Hermione sonrió tontamente y recogió las flores para ponerlas en agua. Cuando volvió, acarició a Hedwig y le dio de comer antes de entregarle la respuesta. La lechuza, cuando estuvo satisfecha, salió volando en busca de su amo, dejando atrás a una sonriente Hermione.

-Vaya, por lo visto mi hijo es un romántico total. ¿Son tus flores favoritas?

La castaña salió de su ensueño al escuchar la voz de Lily, que olía las flores sonriendo.

-Bueno, más o menos. De vez en cuando me sorprende con un detalle de estos.

La pelirroja sonrió viendo como Hermione se dirigía al año para tomar su acostumbrado baño nocturno.

Tras una media hora, la chica salió con el pijama puesto y el pelo seco, y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Efectivamente, allí se encontraba Lily ojeando un par de libros de Encantamientos y Transformaciones avanzadas.

-Creo que dejaré el trabajo para mañana. Estoy agotada de tanto ir de un lado a otro. Nos vemos por la mañana.

La fantasma sonrió.

-Que descanses.

Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto y se metió en la cama, cayendo dormida casi al instante, con tiempo de tener un último pensamiento consciente.

-"Bueno, mañana será un día más tranquilo. Peor que este creo que es físicamente imposible"

Tras esto, la castaña quedó dormida, sin saber que eso no era más que el principio de esa tortura llamada "PREPARACIÓN DE BODAS"…


	3. Semana negraTodo lo que sube,debe bajar

**¡Hola!Ya estoy otra vez aqui.Y vosotros os preguntaréis,¿y esta que hace actualizando,si no toca este fin de semana?Pues muy sencillo.El próximo lunes tengo examen,y no voy a levantar la cabeza del libro de matemáticas,de modo que,como no me parecía justo dejaros esperando mas tiempo del prometido,he decidido traer el capitulo antes,para que no sea tan larga la espera.De todas formas,no voy a poder actualizar hasta por lo menos el 14 de Marzo(si,queda lejisimos,pero hay que escoger entre eso o el 25 de junio...yo creo que es preferible la primera opcion,¿no?)En fin,que quería avisaros con tiempo y redimirme de alguna forma.Solo me queda agradecer a todos los que me habeis dejado review;estoy en un momento muy tenso y vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir publicando.¡Gracias a todos!Ya solo queda una cosa.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Dos días después, a mediodía del jueves, Hermione se encontraba atrincherada en su habitación. Realmente, no podía creer que las cosas pudiesen salir tan horriblemente mal…Pero una vez más, había quedado comprobado que ella no podía tener buena suerte. Con la cara frente a la almohada y tapada hasta la cabeza, empezó a recordar…

------------------------------------------------------Martes por la mañana----------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione se despertó sonriente. Ese día su padre tenía cita con el médico, así que su madre no podría ir a visitarla; la Señora Weasley también estaba ocupada ayudando a Ginny a preparar algún evento relacionado con el Hospital San Mungo, en el que trabajaba, y Luna había desaparecido con Ron (era preferible no saber que estaban haciendo…).Eso quería decir que tenía toda la tarde libre para prepararse para la cena de esa noche con Harry…_

_Se levantó de la cama y, tras ducharse y vestirse, fue a la cocina a desayunar. No se preocupó al no ver a Lily, seguramente estaría en el estudio. Se preparó unas tostadas y el café, pensando que ese día por fin tendría algo de paz y tiempo para ella (y a lo mejor, hasta tenía oportunidad de ir a casa de Harry después de la cena…para ver como celebrar la ceremonia, por supuesto).No había terminado de pensar eso cuando oyó un ruido extraño…_

_Se dirigió a la ventana de la cocina extrañada, y vio algo que la hizo desear echar a correr: había como mínimo 4 lechuzas que llevaban cartas…con logotipos de distintos servicios de cattering mágicos. Abrió la ventana con precaución, pero antes de que pudiese evitarlo, todas las lechuzas entraron dejando las cartas. Sabiendo que no se irían hasta que leyera las susodichas cartas, la castaña las fue abriendo una a una, sorprendiéndose cada vez más: siempre había sabido que a la gente le gustaban los famosos (tenía a una cotilla pegada a los talones continuamente), pero esto era el colmo. En todos los sobres intentaban por todos los medios convencerla de que escogiera sus servicios (algunos de dudoso origen) e incluso llegaban a mentir de todas las formas imaginables._

_Suspirando, sacó la varita y envió una carta idéntica en respuesta: pedía amablemente que no volvieran a intentarlo, o tomaría otra clase de medidas._

_Mientras se tomaba su café tomó una decisión: el cattering sería al estilo muggle. Así se ahorraría muchísimos problemas._

_Tras terminar su desayuno, miró sorprendida la hora: debería estar en el trabajo desde unos 15 minutos atrás(es decir, le sobraban 10 minutos aún para cogió su capa y se apareció en la puerta del Ministerio de Magia._

_Al entrar y pasar su identificación, observó que la mitad del personal la miraba como si fuera una arpía (sector femenino), y la otra mitad con total admiración. Decidiendo ignorarlos a todos, se dirigió al Departamento de Aurores rápidamente, mientras hacía una lista mental de lo que tenía que hacer. Allí se encontró con su amigo Ron (había reaparecido; sólo esperaba que Luna tardase un poquito más en hacerlo, por su salud mental), algunos compañeros más y su jefe (y también prometido), el cual se fue rápidamente hacia ella y la besó con dulzura en los labios. Antes de que el beso pudiese pasar de un inocente saludo, su amigo pelirrojo los interrumpió con una nada disimulada tos, sonriendo._

_-Chicos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer._

_A partir de ese momento, ya no tuvo más oportunidades de estar con Harry a solas; Ron siempre estaba acompañando a uno de los dos y, aunque tenían confianza con él y no les importaba demostrar su amor, no veían bien hacerlo de forma tan abierta en el trabajo._

_Finalmente, llegó la hora de comer y los tres se fueron a una cafetería muggle (esta vez le tocaba elegir a Hermione), y almorzaron tranquilamente. Estuvieron comentando un poco de todo, hasta que el inevitable tema apareció._

_-¿Y quién será el padrino?_

_Eso era un enorme problema que ninguno de los dos había querido plantearse: por una parte estaba Albert Granger, el padre de Hermione; adoraba a su niña, y siempre había dicho que se sentiría orgulloso de llevarla ante el altar; por otra, Ron Weasley, mejor amigo de ambos y prácticamente su hermano. No querían herir a ninguno de los dos, y por eso mismo evitaban el tema a toda costa. _

_Hermione intentó solucionar el problema momentáneamente._

_-Ron, hace apenas dos días que nos comprometimos, y ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de la boda. Aún quedan dos meses, ya te lo diremos._

_Al ver que Harry asentía, el pelirrojo decidió no insistir más por el momento._

_La pareja suspiró aliviada y condujeron la conversación por otros términos._

_La hora de su almuerzo terminó, y el trío de aurores decidieron volver al trabajo. De nuevo, Hermione y Harry volvieron a estar ocupados toda la tarde, pero justo antes de irse a casa, Harry dejó un papel disimuladamente en la mesa de la exgryffindor._

"_Nos vemos en J a las ocho. Te quiero, preciosa._

_H. J. P."_

_La castaña sonrió. J era la inicial de Jonny´s, un bonito restaurante regentado por una pareja de ancianos squibs. Siempre que querían estar solos iban allí, ya que la única persona que sabía que era su sitio especial era Ron, y nunca lo revelaría (bajo amenaza de maleficio por parte de Hermione). La pareja era muy amable con ellos y nunca hacían comentario alguno respecto a la posición que ambos ocupaban en el mundo mágico, de forma que se encontraban siempre muy a gusto. La chica salió felizmente del Ministerio y se apareció en su casa._

_Mientras se preparaba su baño (aún quedaban un par de horas para la cita, y ella tenía tiempo de sobra), pensó vagamente que no había visto a su suegra en todo el día, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que no la había dejado en paz desde que se comprometió con el moreno. De todas formas, no le dio mucha importancia y se dedicó a relajarse y arreglarse._

_Una hora y media después, terminaba de ponerse los tacones de aguja y se disponía a escribir una nota para que, cuando a la pelirroja le diera por aparecer, no se preocupara. Acto seguido, recogió su chal y el bolso y desapareció del piso rumbo al restaurante._

_Al llegar, vio rápidamente a Harry esperándola en una mesa apartada y elegantemente preparada: velas, una sola azucena (en su opinión, era más romántico una sola flor que el ramo completo) y su vino favorito enfriándose. El moreno se levantó sonriente al verla y la recibió con un beso. Cuando ya empezaba a subir de tono, sintieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica y sobre la mesa apareció un papel en el que reconocieron la letra de Luna._

"_Molly y Jane me han pedido que haga un pequeño hechizo. No podréis tener contacto físico que ellas consideren inapropiado antes del día de vuestra boda. ¡Espero que disfrutéis, chicos!_

_Luna Weasley"_

_La pareja se miró sin saber a quién estrangular: si a Luna por hacer caso a Jane Granger o a Ginny por dar la idea (porque esa idea tenía que ser de Ginny)_

_Mientras Hermione se sentaba en su silla decepcionada, apareció ante sus ojos su desaparecida suegra. Intentando no mostrar nada en su expresión, miró disimuladamente a la pelirroja intentando darle a entender que se fuera, pero ésta simplemente sonrió y negó, sentándose y mirando fijamente a su hijo. Desde ese mismo instante, Hermione dejó de escuchar lo que su prometido le decía, porque estaba oyendo la voz de Lily en su cabeza._

_-Mmm…esto es muy bonito. James no solía hacer esta clase de cosas, era más de sorpresas a lo grande. Y hay que ver lo guapo que está mi hijo, pero gracias a Merlín no tiene el carácter de su padre._

_-Esto…Lily, estoy intentando tener una cena romántica con Harry¿te importaría salir de mi cabeza y dejarme en paz?_

_-¿Para que? Ese magnífico hechizo que ha hecho la chica rubia no va a permitiros tener a penas contacto físico. Además, tú deberías estar descansando. ¡Tienes una boda que preparar! Por cierto, gracias._

_Hermione frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería, y esto fue notado por su prometido._

_-Hermione, cielo¿me estas escuchando? Llevas muy rara desde hace rato. ¿Prefieres que te lleve a casa? Seguro que estás muy cansada, con todo el tema de preparar la boda. Reconozco que tratar con la Señora Weasley cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no es fácil, y con tu madre tampoco…Bueno, por lo menos no tienes que lidiar con la mía; según me contó Remus, también era muy cabezota…_

_-"Si tú supieras…la tengo pegada a mi cabeza todo el día"_

_-¡Oye!-el grito de la pelirroja sonó en su cabeza bastante amplificado-Yo no molesto, intento ayudar._

_Hermione suspiró._

_-Que sí, Lily…_

_Obviamente, Hermione no pudo disfrutar de las dos horas que duró la cena ni de una conversación medianamente interesante con Harry. Al ver que no valía la pena seguir ocupando una mesa si no iba a disfrutarla, le pidió a Harry que solicitase la cuenta y se fueran a casa. El moreno, decepcionado por no haber conseguido que su novia lo pasase bien (y creyendo que era culpa suya) asintió y pidió la cuenta. Pagaron y desaparecieron del restaurante, apareciendo de nuevo en casa de la castaña. Se miraron durante algunos segundos y no pudieron evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas. Cuando lograron calmarse, se despidieron con un suave beso y la chica entró a su apartamento. _

_Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, descubrió que Lily se había quedado mirando a su hijo embobada así que, cuando el moreno desapareció, le hizo una señal para que entrase al piso._

_La chica se cambió y, cuando se metió en la cama, suspiró con derrota._

_-"Al final nada ha salido como yo quería"_

------------------------------------------------------------------Presente------------------------------------------------------------

La ojimiel volvió al presente de golpe, recordando la frustración de no haber podido recuperar esos dos días sin estar a solas con su novio, pero más frustrada aún de no haber podido disfrutar siquiera de la cena en su restaurante favorito. Aún así, nada se comparaba con lo que había tenido que aguantar el miércoles…

-----------------------------------------------------------------Miércoles por la mañana-----------------------------------------------

_La chica se despertó de bastante mal humor y con ojeras, por no haber dormido en toda la noche. Se duchó en 5 minutos y se dirigió a la cocina, sin molestarse en comprobar si la pelirroja estaba en el estudio. Cuando llegó, ignoró a la mujer, que se mostró ofendida, y se preparó únicamente el café. En cuanto lo terminó, cogió su capa y la varita y desapareció del piso rumbo al Ministerio. En la cocina de su casa, con la palabra en la boca, se encontraba Lily con un ejemplar del Profeta de esa mañana en la mano…_

_Una vez en el Ministerio y tras haber pasado todos los controles ignorando las miradas de los trabajadores, Hermione se dirigió al Departamento de Aurores. Allí, nadie excepto su amigo Ron se acercó a ella._

_-Herms, Harry quiere vernos a los dos en su despacho._

_Suspirando, la chica se dirigió hacia el despacho del Jefe de Aurores, y entró delante de su pelirrojo amigo, que miraba al moreno con algo que podría definirse como lástima._

_-Sentaos, chicos.-el morenos ofreció asiento a su amigo y su prometida, intentando no mirar a esta a la cara._

_-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-la castaña no estaba ese día para rodeos; se había despertado de muy mal humor y ahora le venían con ese secretismo._

_-Veréis…tengo que ir a una misión en solitario. Seguramente no durará más de dos o tres semanas, pero tengo que ir yo. Así que quería deciros que ambos quedáis a cargo del Departamento. Hermione será la jefa provisional mientras no estoy, y…_

_-¡Pero Harry! Yo tengo que prepararlo todo con mi madre, la Señora Weasley y las chicas…no voy a poder hacer también el trabajo de Jefa de Aurores y el mío propio, que ya es bastante… ¿No podría hacerlo Ron?_

_-No, no, no, no-el pelirrojo movía la cabeza, las manos y cualquier gesto que representase una negativa.-Yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo, y además tengo que cuidar de Andrew. Lo siento, Herms, pero tendrás que hacerlo tú. Además, siempre has sido capaz de llevar diez o doce trabajos a la vez, y nunca te ha pasado nada. Seguro que también puedes con esto._

_-Herms, cielo, de verdad siento mucho tener que irme ahora y dejarte a ti con todo el problema del departamento, la boda y la prensa, pero…_

_-¿Cómo que la prensa? Ya me ocupé de Skeeter el otro día-la castaña frunció el ceño contrariada._

_-¿No lo sabes?-ambos chicos se miraron con cierto temor._

_-No, y quiero saber que pasa._

_Sabiendo que no podrían ocultárselo, el pelirrojo sacó un ejemplar del Profeta y se lo mostró. En la portada aparecían dos fotos: una era de Hermione hablando con su madre en el Callejón Diagón (ella reconoció la ropa que llevaba el día que fueron a la tienda de vestidos), y la otra mostraba de lejos la impresionante mansión de Harry en el Valle de Gódric._

_Debajo de ambas, un gran titular decía:"LA BODA POTTER-GRANGER SE CELEBRARÁ EN LA MANSIÓN DEL NOVIO. ¿SERÁ UNA ANTIGUA TRADICIÓN POTTER O UNA FORMA DE OSTENTAR?"_

_Hermione arrugó el periódico con fuerza, sintiendo como la ira y el deseo de estrangular a esa reportera de pacotilla crecían en su interior._

_-"Voy a matar a esa arpía…y luego voy a quemar uno por uno todos los cuadros de Howarts hasta que descubra quién ha sido…"_

_-Te dije que te esperaras pero ¡NOOO! La señorita estaba de mal humor y no quería escuchar a nadie._

_Hermione sintió como a su lado aparecía el fantasma e Lily, sonriendo con suficiencia. La chica respiró, intentando recordar que era la madre de su prometido y que, sobretodo, ya estaba muerta y no valía la pena intentar matarla de nuevo._

_Mientras, los dos chicos la miraban temiendo una dolorosa explosión, pero la chica simplemente seguía respirando trabajosamente. Finalmente, levantó la mirada._

_-Ya sé lo que voy a hacer primero. Voy a denunciar a esa reportera de 3 al cuarto y, si no consigo que la metan un par de días en Azcaban, al menos haré que no pueda volver a escribir en ningún periódico del país…_

_Ninguno se atrevió a llevarle la contraria…Pocas veces habían visto a Hermione tan enfadada, y últimamente estaba muy rara, seguramente a causa de la boda…Era mejor no enfadarla más._

_-Er…si, cariño, me parece bien. Al menos estará parada un tiempo. Entonces¿no te importa que me vaya?_

_La castaña volvió en sí e intentó ignorar la retahíla, cortesía de Lily, que estaba escuchando en su cabeza y que estaba empezando a crear un intenso dolor._

_-Bueno, importarme sí que me importa, pero entiendo que es tu trabajo y tienes que hacerlo. Sólo te pido que antes de irte me dejes un informe de todo y que vuelvas pronto._

_-Hermione¿para qué quieres un informe? Estás al tanto de todo mi trabajo, y prácticamente llevas tú todo el papeleo de la oficina._

_-Siempre hay que estar bien preparada. Bueno¿cuándo te vas? Hay que prepararlo todo._

_Sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, ambos hombres estaban sonriendo. Parecía que su Hermione había vuelto, al menos de momento._

----------------------------------------------------------------Presente--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su almohada. Desde ese momento, todo había ido del revés: la misión, que era para el día siguiente, se había adelantado para esa misma tarde, así que habían tenido que arreglarlo todo en un par de horas; se había quedado sola frente a todo el Departamento de Aurores y, aunque no era la primera vez que se veía en esa situación, si que era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con eso y con su propia boda, por no contar que estaba mentalmente agotada.

Tras salir del trabajo totalmente agotada y más tarde de lo normal, había tenido que ir a hablar con un servicio de cattering muggle que conocía para que solucionaran todo ese tema; cuando terminó de hablar con la empresa, eran más de las once de la noche, así que decidió que la quema de cuadros y el arruinar la vida de esa arpía cotilla podían esperar al día siguiente.

Totalmente agotada, apareció en su casa y, sin ni siquiera cenar, se cambió y acostó, pero no pudo dormir hasta dos horas después, cuando a su "queridísima" suegra le dio por dejar de mover libros en su estudio. Finalmente, cuando el ruido cesó, logró dormirse, sin siquiera tener tiempo de un último pensamiento.

Ese había sido su "fantástico" miércoles. Ahora, tras haber dormido únicamente seis horas, lo único que quería era quedarse en la cama y desaparecer hasta el mismo día de la boda. Sin embargo, sabía que dejar la boda en manos de su madre y Molly Weasley podía suponer un desastre. Sacando fuerzas de no se sabe donde, consiguió levantarse y darse una ducha con desgana. Se vistió y fue a la cocina, pero ese día no le apetecía absolutamente nada tomarse un café.

Bostezando, se despidió brevemente de Lily y apareció en el despacho de Harry directamente, sabiendo que llegaba bastante tarde; al ser ahora jefa de departamento(al menos, temporalmente), no necesitaba pasar por la entrada e identificarse (en realidad, antes tampoco, pero le gustaba seguir las normas). Empezó a revisar el papeleo sin prestar mucha atención, hasta que entró la secretaria de Harry.

-Señorita Hermione, han traído estos sobres para usted. El Señor Weasley me dijo que se los trajese.

Hermione intentó sonreírle, pero consiguió muy poco resultado.

-Gracias, Sally, ahora lo revisaré.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio y revisó las cartas que le había traído la chica. Al ver lo que decían, tuvo deseos de echarse a llorar como una niña. Eran cartas de su madre, diciéndole que tenían que ir a elegir los vestidos de madrina y damas de honor para la boda. La otra carta era de una imprenta muggle que, por lo visto, su madre había contratado sin consultárselo, y ahora tendría que hablar con ellos.

La chica miró el montón de papeles de trabajo que llenaban la mesa, y las dos cartas que acababan de entregarle.

Parecía que, por lo visto, ese tampoco sería un día tranquilo para ella.


	4. Inteligente tortura:Hermione vs mundo

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE:he suspendido una de mis asignaturas,lo cual quiere decir que no voy a poder dedicar tiempo a los fics.Voy a terminar de subir este fic antes de que termine la Semana Santa,y durante la misma subiré varios fics cortos que tengo pensados.Sin embargo,una vez que empiece el tercer trimestre,no volveréis a verme hasta el 20 de Junio como mínimo.Pido disculpas a los que os disguste esta decisión,pero mis estudios van primero y voy a decicarme a ellos en la totalidad de mi tiempo.De nuevo,lamento esto,y os aseguro que me duele mas a mí que a vosotros,pero no me ha quedado más remedio.Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y comprensión,en momentos muy duros para mí,han sido de lo poco que me ha ayudado a mantenerme.Gracias y espero veros a todos seguir mis historias aunque yo desaparezca durante un tiempo.**

**Bueno,una vez hecha esta triste aclaración(al menos para mí),vayamos al capítulo.Fue muy divertido escribirlo,y siento si este no gusta tanto como los anteriores,pero había que hacerlo(menos romance y mas humor,por no hablar de un Hermione maquiavélica).Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que a vosotros os guste leerlo.Por cierto,muchísimas gracias a TODOS aquellos que me dejáis reviews.Sin vosotros,no tendría el valor de publicar esto.Bueno,sólo me queda algo por decir.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Hermione suspiró. Por fin había terminado todo el papeleo pendiente (que no era poco), y mentalmente apuntó acordarse de tener una muy seria conversación con Harry acerca de las cosas y papeles pendientes. Miró la hora y sonrió maquiavélicamente. No tenía hambre, y quería aprovechar la hora del almuerzo para cosas mucho más…_productivas_.

Con una sonrisa que haría temblar a los más experimentados Mortífagos de Voldemort, la joven auror recogió su abrigo y, tras avisar a Sally de que saldría sola y pedirle que avisara a Ron de su ausencia, se introdujo en la chimenea y dio las coordenadas exactas.

Segundos después, la joven aparecía con una extraña sonrisa en una gigantesca y ajetreada sala, en la que la gente iba de un lado a otro. Con paso tranquilo, Hermione se dirigió a la recepción ante la asombrada mirada de todos los trabajadores. Una vez allí, sonrió con educación a la sorprendida recepcionista y preguntó por la persona a la que había ido a ver.

-Disculpe, señorita. ¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentra la oficina del Director del periódico?

La joven, al reconocer a la mujer que estaba ante ella, se quedó paralizada. En cuanto recuperó el habla, respondió con voz trémula.

-Es…está en la tercera planta, señorita. ¿Quiere que avise de su llegada o…?

-No se moleste. Me encantaría darle una sorpresa.

Sonriendo con excesiva inocencia, Hermione se dirigió entre absoluto silencio a los elevadores mágicos, y subió a la planta indicada. Una vez allí, no le fue difícil identificar la puerta que daba acceso al despacho del director del periódico. Y¡oh, casualidad! Justo al lado, se podía leer una plaquita con el nombre de cierta persona a la que iba a visitar…Con suma tranquilidad, la joven bruja llamó a la puerta del director y, cuando consiguió el permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta y entró en la elegante habitación sin hacer ruido. Justo cuando se disponía a hablar, alguien entró como un vendaval tras ella y empezó a hablar como si no existiera.

-¡Señor, señor! Acabo de descubrir una exclusiva más acerca de la boda Potter-Granger. ¡Es genial! He conseguido que unos duendes me digan cual va a ser la imprenta mágica en donde se harán las invitaciones, e incluso el diseño, y…

-Skeeter, te agradecería que cerrases esa enorme y mentirosa cueva que tienes por boca, querida.

Sólo fue necesaria la primera palabra de la castaña para que tanto reportera como director empalidecieran notablemente.

-¡Señorita Granger! Es un inesperado placer verla en mi humilde periódico. Me alegro mucho de su próximo enlace con el Señor Potter… ¡pero venga! Siéntese, por favor. Si nos hubiera avisado de su visita, la hubiéramos recibido como…

Ignorando el discurso del hombre, la periodista miraba a la auror con algo que claramente podría identificarse como terror. Antes de que el hombre siguiera con su largo e interminable discurso, Hermione lo cortó, sonriendo fríamente.

-Verá, señor, no he venido para escuchar falsas felicitaciones. Hace unos días, me encontré con esta…mujer-miró a la rubia de arriba abajo, demostrando que ese calificativo demasiado honroso para ella-en el Callejón Diagón, y nos abordó a mi madre y a mi de forma muy irrespetuosa. Lleva años acosándome, y le he avisado incontables veces de que nos deje tranquilos a mi prometido y a mi, pero parece tener gusto por meter las narices en nuestros asuntos. Dejé muy claro que no deseaba que mi boda saliera en la prensa, y ella ha obviado mi petición descaradamente.

En ese momento, ignorando la palidez casi inhumana en los rostros de ambos, vio aparecer a Lily, que sonreía con una mezcla de diversión y nostalgia. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Ya podía ayudarla un poco, que se suponía que ese era precisamente el motivo de su estancia y presencia en todo aquel asunto…Antes de dejarse llevar por la furia que empezaba a consumirla, respiró hondo y continuó.

-Considero que Harry y yo hemos sido demasiado permisivos con el periódico y con ella, así que, dado su poco respeto para mi intimidad y la de mi prometido, he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto muy seriamente, y avisarles con tiempo, aunque no se lo merezcan. Si usted, Señorita Skeeter, o cualquiera de sus subordinados, vuelve a inmiscuirse en mi vida privada o la de Harry, o se le ocurre volver a meter las antenas.-ante esto, la rubia palideció aún más, si eso era materialmente posible-haré uso de la información que poseo y me encargaré, señorita, de que jamás, literalmente, pueda volver a trabajar en ningún periódico de Inglaterra. Y si intenta volver a seguirme o molestarme, me encargaré personalmente de arreglarle una larga y personal entrevista con los encantadores dementotes de Azkaban, por supuesto, sólo tras una entrevista previa con el consejo al completo del Wizemont. ¿Le parece bien?

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, hasta que la periodista reaccionó y decidió jugar sus últimas cartas.

-¡Eso es ilegal! Son celebridades, y a la gente les interesan los asuntos privados de los famosos. ¡Usted no puede negarme el derecho a informar!

Ante la mención de las leyes, la sonrisa de Hermione aumentó proporcionalmente al brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

-Creo recordar, señorita, que usted escribió un _artículo_ sobre mi y mis amigos tras terminar la guerra contra Voldemort.-ambos periodistas se estremecieron.-Como estoy segura de que recordará, tengo estudios de leyes mágicas y muggles, lo cual me permitió entender mejor el sistema jurídico de ambos mundos. Le garantizo que en el Ministerio me tienen en muy alta estima, y no creo que me costara mucho trabajo convencer a altos puestos del mismo para que investigaran ciertos…_asuntos_ relacionados con usted y su trabajo. ¿Qué me dice¿Realmente no tiene nada que esconder?

Ninguno de los dos periodistas se atrevió a decir nada, y la castaña sonrió complacida.

-Espero que esto les enseñe a ambos que deben tener cuidado con a quién le roban su intimidad. Tengan por seguro que, si me entero de que usted, señorita Skeeter, o cualquier miembro del periódico El Profeta, vuelven a inmiscuirse en mi vida privada o la de mi familia, este periódico no aguantará mucho una campaña en contra. Buenas tardes.

La ojimiel se disponía a salir sonriendo del despacho, cuando pareció recordar algo sumamente importante.

-Por cierto, Skeeter, le aconsejaría quitar cualquier cuadro que tenga en casa. Estoy segura de que algunos de los retratados serán parientes cercanos de los cuadros de Howarts,y no tienen nada mejor que hacer que cotillear y darle vueltas a los sucesos. Se lo digo como un consejo. Buenas tardes.

Dejando a una sorprendida Rita Skeeter, Hermione salió de las oficinas del periódico rumbo a su siguiente destino: Howarts. En su mano, la varita totalmente preparada y, en su mente, una lista de los mejores hechizos que Filius Flitwik le enseñara durante sus años de estudiante. Los de fuego ocupaban los lugares preferentes…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba jugando tranquilamente en su despacho. Gracias a Merlín, el colegio llevaba unos días inusitadamente tranquilos, lo que le permitía a él disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad y…vaya. Por lo visto, había olvidado reponer su surtido de caramelitos de limón al empezar el mes. Tendría que pedirle a Argus que solucionara ese contratiempo…

El anciano director pensaba en sus anhelados caramelos de limón, cuando unas chispas en su chimenea le alertaron de la inminente llegada de alguien a su despacho. Esbozó su usual sonrisa calmada, esperando ilusionado la llegada del visitante. Sin embargo, cuando una furiosa castaña entró por su chimenea y se colocó frente a los cuadros de sus antecesores en Howarts, temió lo peor para su despacho…

-Hermione, querida¿qué le trae a estas horas por el colegio? Pensé que en su última visita, cuando estuvo aquí con su madre y Molly, habíamos acordado los detalles de la boda…

La joven y en ese momento furiosa castaña, se volvió hacia el que antaño era su director, y en ese momento sólo esa circunstancia la paraba para no dar un grito de furia.

-¡¡¡Ese es precisamente el problema, Albus!!! Cuando vine aquí con mi madre y la Señora Weasley para que usted oficiara mi boda, di TODOS los detalles de la misma, sin excepción. Y ahora¡resulta que estas malditas pinturas con complejo de grabadoras le han desvelado todos esos detalles al escarabajo de Skeeter! Van a servir de combustible para las chimeneas de Howarts, lo juro.

A Albus le recorrió un sudor frío por la espalda. Jamás, JAMÁS, en todos lo años que esa joven había estudiado en su colegio, la había visto perder la compostura, ni siquiera cuando el señor Malfoy tenía esa desagradable tendencia a los insultos en relación a la naturaleza de sus padres…desde luego, daba terror verla así. Tragando saliva, intentó hacer gala de su tranquilidad para calmar a la furiosa Gryffindor…algo bastante difícil, visto su estado y teniendo en cuenta sus radicales cambios de humos y comportamiento en los últimos días.

-Señorita Granger…Hermione…soy conciente de que se siente inmensamente disgustada con los cuadros que aquí hay colgados. Yo mismo estoy decepcionado de que estas pinturas, que representan a algunos de los magos más influyentes e íntegros de sus respectivas épocas, hayan podido traicionar su confianza de forma tan vergonzosa…pero por favor, cálmese. Debe recordar, Hermione, que son cuadros y que en múltiples ocasiones, nos han ayudado en la pasada guerra. Además, pertenecen al colegio y algunos de ellos tienen siglos de antigüedad. Por favor, reconsidere lo que sea que está apunto de hacer y cálmese. Ese estado de estrés constante al que se ve sometida últimamente, no puede ser bueno para su salud…

El anciano director aguantó de forma inconsciente la respiración, observando como la furia desaparecía lentamente de sus ojos, siendo sustituida por el enojo que, aún siendo bastante peligroso en una mujer como ella, era sin duda mucho más seguro para la estructura arquitectónica de Howarts.

Antes de que el anciano pudiera volver a hablar, Hermione se volvió hacia los cuadros.

-Albus, me ha decepcionado usted enormemente. Confiaba en la completa discreción que siempre ha tenido Howarts, pero parece que hasta los cuadros tienen una vena cotilla, lo cual es muy desolador. Sin embargo, dado el profundo respeto que siento por este colegio, no quemaré los malditos cuadros.

El director respiró tranquilo. Menos mal que había conseguido calmarla…Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cantar victoria, la joven volvió a hablar.

-Pero, por supuesto, no pensará que voy a dejar sin castigo a este montón de lienzos¿no es así? No voy a quemarlos porque muchos de ellos son antiguos, pero no voy a permitir que queden sin castigo.

En eso momento, el hombre maldijo para sí el sentido de la justicia que caracterizaba a los Gryffindors.

-Voy a ponerles un hechizo y confío en que usted respetará mi decisión, dado que yo lo respeto a usted. Los cuadros no podrán moverse de aquí en el plazo de un año, ni hablar. Creo que eso será suficiente…

El hombre calculó los daños. Es cierto que perdía una valiosa fuente de información y conexión, pero entre eso o tener un horrible olor a cuadro quemado durante los próximos cinco años…

-Está bien, señorita. Me parece un castigo justo.

Hermione sonrió. Se había salido con la suya, y esos cuadros traidores no iban a molestar en muuuucho tiempo. Sin embargo, siempre se había caracterizado por no dejar absolutamente ningún cabo suelto, así que…

-Y, por supuesto, confío en su integridad y en que no deshará mi hechizo. De hacerlo, estoy segura de que algunos viejos Gryffindors se sentirían muy decepcionados de usted, director. En especial, una pelirroja que le confió a su único hijo…

Mientras veía la atónita mirada de su exdirector, e ignorando los gritos de protesta de su amada suegra (si realmente estaba allí para ayudarla, esa era una buena forma de empezar), Hermione sonrió y aplicó el hechizo. Tras lanzar una intimidante mirada a los cuadros traicioneros, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de despedida para el director y volvió a desaparecer entre el humo de la chimenea como si hubiera ido a tomar el té.

En el despacho, permanecía sentado un sorprendido director, que aún no tenía claro que acababa de pasar.

"¿Qué le pasa? Me parece que los preparativos de la boda la están trastornando. Harry, suerte; la vas a necesitar. Ahora voy a tener que encontrar otra forma de enterarme de los chismes…Menudo genio tienen las mujeres"


	5. Regresos inesperados¿Momentos de paz?

**¡Hola!Ya estoy aqui de nuevo.Antes que nada,quiero dar las gracias especialmentea Hermy Evans, Camili.mania, Silver Moonlight-81 y Shadow Noir Wing por sus reviews.Me han animado muchísimo en momentos complicados.Y,por supuesto,gracias a todos los que leen esta historia,aunque no dejen comentarios.**

**Ahora,el capi.Fue muy divertido escribirlo,y he intentado explicar algo que siempre ha llamado mucho la atención...espero que entendáis a que me refiero cuando llegue.No voy a decir cuantos capítulos quedan para el final,pero creo recordar que al principio dije que no serían muchos,así que...ya queda menos.Espero que este capítulo os guste y,por favor,id a leer mi perfil,allí hay un AVISO IMPORTANTE para aquellos que siguen mis historias.Bueno,sólo queda una cosa por decir.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

_Estación Internacional de trasladores en Londres, 10:30 de la mañana._

El traslador diario proveniente del este de Europa acababa de llegar. Los viajeros hechizaban sus equipajes para que recuperasen su tamaño original. De entre todos, destacaba una figura alta y corpulenta, que no se molestó en agrandar su única maleta.

Miraba todo con curiosidad, sonriendo con satisfacción, y se dispuso a salir para ir hacia su lugar de hospedaje.

"Por fin he vuelto a Inglaterra…esto va a ser interesante."

Ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de todos los presentes, el hombre salió de la Terminal para desplazarse hacia su destino.

* * *

_Cuidad de Londres, 11:00 de la mañana. Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia._

Un escalofriante grito se escuchó por toda la planta. Aquellos que no llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando allí se estremecieron de miedo, preguntándose a quién torturaban de esa forma tan horrible. Los que llevaban un poco más de tiempo, se miraron extrañados, pues la zona de donde provenía el grito solía ser muy tranquila, pues allí trabajaban el Jefe de Aurores y su equipo personal.

Un pelirrojo, que acaba de llegar, tragó saliva con mucho trabajo. Él sí sabía por qué se había producido ese grito, la persona que lo había dado y, sobre todo, las consecuencias que para su salud podría tener el estado de ánimo de la joven.

Temeroso, e intentando ignorar las miradas de lástima que sus compañeros le dirigían, entró en el gigantesco despacho tras haber respirado hondo.

Allí, entre papeles del Ministerio, lechuzas y pergaminos escritos en letra pulcra y limpia, se encontraba su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger (próximamente Potter) con cara de horror profundo y desesperación.

Al notar la presencia de otra persona en la habitación, la joven levantó la vista, ofreciéndole a su amigo un panorama deplorable: tenía ojeras, parecía no haber comido bien en días y, por lo que veía desde su posición, tenía tanta tensión acumulada en la espalda que podría plancharse sobre ella.

Con precaución, se acercó a su amiga y le dio un suave abrazo para tranquilizarla. Él no había participado activamente en la preparación de su boda, pero conocía perfectamente a su madre y su hermana y sabía que, cuando algo las emocionaba, no había ser capaz de pararlas.

Tras tranquilizarse un poco, Hermione le pidió que tomara asiento, y el pelirrojo no tardó en aceptar. Entre él y su amiga había infinidad de papeles, pergaminos y demás notificaciones de las cuales desconocía el origen.

La ojimiel pareció notar su desconcierto, pues contestó a la pregunta no formulada con voz cansada.

-Son pergaminos y papeles de propaganda. Entre los mágicos (que no hace falta pedir, porque aparecen solos) y los _muggles_ (que mandan nuestras adoradas madres), no tengo espacio para nada más, ni aquí ni en mi casa. Deberías ver lo que pretenden poner en la boda. ¡Voy a volverme loca! Necesito que Harry vuelva y me ayude a controlarlas, y lo necesito YA. ¿Cuanto hace que se fue¿Dos semanas?

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente. No sabía si preguntárselo o no, pero la castaña parecía tener la necesidad de hablar, y él era su amigo y le preocupaba su comportamiento en los últimos días, así que…

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Parece que no hayas dormido en dos semanas.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Evidentemente, no podía decirle que tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rematar a su suegra (ya muerta, por cierto), no explotar y prohibir a todas las mujeres de su entorno acercarse a menos de 100 metros de ella durante el siguiente mes y, menos aún, podía contarle que no era capaz de dormir por las noches de ninguna de las maneras (seguramente, debido al estrés), pero durante el día se moría de sueño.

No, esa no era una buena idea.

La verdad, tenía ganas de ir a buscar a Harry (al que, por cierto, echaba increíblemente de menos), fugarse juntos a las Vegas y olvidarse de vestidos, damas, padrinos y tartas. O eso, o iba a perder definitivamente la cordura.

Suspiró, intentando recuperar el dominio de sí misma. Ahora que sabía que no todo el mundo quería volverla loca con todo lo relacionado con la boda, había tomado una seria decisión: no iba a permitir a su madre, a Molly ni a Ginny ayudarla más con la boda, bajo amenaza de retirar la palabra a todo el mundo (radical, si, pero efectivo).

Justo cuando iba a comunicar su decisión a Ron, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una alta y corpulenta figura masculina.

Cuando ambos salieron del shock, no tardaron en reconocer al inesperado visitante: ante ellos se encontraba Víctor Krum. El búlgaro sonrió y, sin perder un instante (ni molestarse en cerrar la puerta) se acercó a Hermione y la levantó, abrazándola y saludándola en búlgaro.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, la chica devolvió débilmente el abrazo. No había enviado las invitaciones aún, y no entendía la presencia de Víctor allí. Sin embargo, era un amigo y no le parecía correcto descargar su ira en él, de forma que, tras deshacer el abrazo, lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones. El búlgaro aceptó encantado, sonriendo, y se puso a charlar con su amiga tras saludar brevemente a Ron, que aún se preguntaba la razón de la presencia del buscador en Inglaterra. A menos que…

Los pensamientos del pelirrojo no se habían materializado cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse de golpe. Ambos amigos levantaron la vista para averiguar quién era aquel que se había atrevido a entrar en ese despacho con esa falta de respeto, cuando se encontraron con unos ojos verdes muy intensos, que los miraban a ambos sonrientes.

-¡Herms! Ya he vuelto. La misión terminó antes de lo que pensaba, y decidí darte una sorpresa.-en ese momento, se fijó en el descuidado aspecto de su prometida y su cara pasó a tener un matiz de preocupación. –Cariño ¿qué te pasa? Pareces enferma. No debería haberte dejado con todo este jaleo, pero ya sabes que era urgente y no podía posponerlo. Será mejor que llamemos al médico y…

Antes de que el azabache pudiera terminar, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando sin control y mascullando algo inentendible. Los tres varones quedaron sorprendidos, pues no era típico de la chica dejarse llevar por sus emociones de esa forma.

Tras besarla dulcemente en la cabeza y tranquilizarla, Harry la llevó a su asiento y la recostó. Después, miró interrogante a Ron, que se encogió de hombros, y no fue hasta ese momento que notó la presencia del jugador búlgaro.

Sorprendido, lo miró y le ofreció la mano en seña de saludo, para luego sentarse junto a su prometida, con expresión curiosa.

-¡Víctor! Hace años que no te veo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El búlgaro sonrió.

-Bueno…ciertos temas me traían a Inglaterra y, cuando me enteré de vuestra boda, quise venir personalmente a felicitaros.

El pelirrojo no parecía muy convencido con la explicación pero, como su amigo parecía aceptarla, lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno, por supuesto, estás invitado a la boda. ¿No has recibido la invitación?

El hombre negó.

-No, no me ha llegado nada.

El ojiverde parecía dispuesto a hacer un comentario, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento, Víctor. He estado muy ocupada con todo el tema de la boda y sustituyendo a Harry, y no he tenido tiempo de encargar las invitaciones…creo que luego iré y…

-No.-su prometido la miró, serio.-Estás muy cansada, y me apuesto lo que sea a que no has descansado a penas desde que nos comprometimos. Necesitas un día para ti, para relajarte y olvidarte del estrés.

-Pero…-la castaña intentó replicar, pero sus protestas quedaron ahogadas.

-Además de tu prometido soy tu jefe, y te ordenaré si hace falta que te tomes un día de descanso. Luego organizaremos juntos la boda¿te parece bien?

La ojimiel intentó protestar de nuevo, pero siempre había sido incapaz de negarle nada a esos ojos, de forma que se acurrucó en su hombro, resignada.

Dos pares de ojos verdes la miraron con satisfacción.

* * *

La mansión Potter era gigantesca. Dos plantas visibles y un enorme sótano. La planta baja estaba enteramente decorada en mármol blanco con ligeras betas oscuras, dándole un toque de elegancia. El salón de estar era amplio y decorado con gusto y sencillez, pero sin dejar de notar el valor de los objetos de decoración que había. La cocina haría las delicias de cualquier cocinero, pues estaba equipada con la última tecnología muggle (Hermione era negada totalmente para la cocina, pero Harry no lo hacía nada mal, y dieciséis años viviendo con sus tíos como un esclavo le había enseñado mucho…). El comedor hacía honor a las viejas costumbres de los Potter, pues allí podría celebrarse perfectamente una fiesta y sin problemas de espacio.

La planta de arriba, sin dejar de ser elegante y hermosa, era más sencilla y familiar. Constaba de ocho habitaciones, cada una con su cuarto de baño independiente. Todas las estancias eran amplias, sin llegar a ser demasiado grandes, y decoradas con sencillez a excepción de la que ocupaba Harry (y Hermione ocasionalmente).

Jane Granger y Molly Weasley se habían enamorado de esa casa en el momento en que la vieron. Literalmente hablando. Si observabas con atención a ambas mujeres, casi podías ver los engranajes de ambos cerebros femeninos trabajando en la decoración, la distribución del espacio y todo aquello necesario para la inminente boda.

Al ver la expresión ilusionada (y calculadora, digna de cualquier Slytherin) que se dibujaba en el rostro de ambas mujeres cuando fue a abrir la puerta, Hermione notó como un punzante dolor de cabeza empezaba a nacer en ella. Desde luego, si hubiera sabido que el "síndrome de las bodas" iba a ser tan peligroso, se hubiera casado en las Vegas.

Decidió no darle muchas vueltas a la idea, por si terminaba aceptándola, e invitó a ambas mujeres y a sus maridos a pasar. Tras saludar a ambas parejas, las llevó hacia el salón, donde todos los demás los esperaban ya para cenar.

Esa noche se decidirían algunos de los asuntos más importantes con respecto a la boda, y Hermione tenía un muy mal presentimiento, que decidió ocultar tras una sonrisa de anfitriona, y ayudó a Dobby a servir los platos. Una vez estuvo todo listo, se sentó junto a Harry, dando comienzo la cena.

-Bueno, cariño¿ya has decidido lo del vestido?

Evidentemente, su madre no perdía tiempo de banalidades, iba justo al grano.

-Mamá…creo que eso debería elegirlo con más tranquilidad, y no creo que tengamos las mismas ideas…

Su madre la ignoró, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Tonterías, cielo. Aquellos vestidos eran preciosos y estarás hermosa con ellos…

-Jane, querida, creo que deberías darle un respiro a la pobre Hermione. Tiene mucho trabajo y seguro que está agobiada y cansada¿verdad, cielo?

Hermione, en ese mismo instante, se hubiera levantado y besado a su padre hasta la saciedad. Acababa de retrasar un momento bastante desagradable.

-Hermione, hija, tienes que decirme ya cómo quieres que me vista. El padrino tiene que ir acorde con la novia, aunque no pueda haber ni punto de comparación.

Y, en ese momento, lo estrangularía con sus propias manos. Antes de que pudiera replicar, un furioso pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella, que pedía ayuda a su prometido silenciosamente, sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Cómo que el padrino¡Dijiste que el padrino iba a ser yo!

Inmediatamente, el señor Granger cambió su mirada amistosa por una peligrosamente parecida a la de la castaña cuando se enojaba.

-Me temo que estás en un error, Ronald. Yo soy su padre, y seré yo quien lleve a Hermione al altar. Cuando tengas tus propias hijas, entenderás lo que eso significa para un padre y…

Y allí empezó la discusión. Ambos hombres, de carácter fuerte, discutían sobre el derecho de ambos a llevar a la novia al altar. Jane intentaba calmar a su esposo mientras Luna hacía lo propio con el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, era caso perdido, pues los dos hombres defendían su derecho a entregar a la joven ante el altar en la boda.

En ese momento, cuando Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ignorando las súplicas de Harry de que no lo dejase solo, la ojimiel se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, teniendo así unos minutos para recuperar la calma. O eso pensó.

Ante ella se encontraba un elegante Víctor Krum, que sonreía amistosamente. Tras darle un beso en la mejilla y sin esperar más invitación, el joven búlgaro entró en la mansión, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde procedían los gritos.

En el momento en que el buscador entró, todos callaron rápidamente. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Jane Granger, ante la estupefacción de todo el mundo, se levantó y abrazó al joven como si fuera el hijo pródigo.

-¡Víctor, querido! Hacía años que no te veía. ¡Estás guapísimo¿Qué te trae por Inglaterra¡Oh, claro, que tonta! La boda de Hermione¿no? Será maravillosa, y por supuesto, estás invitado. ¡Pero ven, siéntate! Seguro que ya conoces a todos los que están aquí.

Nadie tenía capacidad de decir nada. Era lógico que Hermione hubiera invitado al búlgaro (al menos, para la mayoría de los presentes, porque a cierto pelirrojo no le hacía la más mínima gracia), pero de ahí a que la señora Granger lo tratase con tanta confianza…había un abismo.

Las primeras en reaccionar fueron Ginny y Luna, que empezaron a hablar amistosamente con el jugador, seguidas de Draco y el señor Granger. Sin embargo, Ron miraba al búlgaro con furia, como si hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonable. Cuando vio como besaba en la mejilla a su amiga, estalló.

-¡Pero serás caradura¡Que sepas que Hermione esta COMPROMETIDA con mi MEJOR AMIGO Harry, y que no pienso permitir que te la lleves ni hagas daño, porque…

Ante el estallido inesperado del pelirrojo, todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados. Ginny y Luna lo miraban resignadas, Hermione lo fulminaba, intentando decidirse entre la furia y la humillación, mientras que Draco observaba divertido la cara de consternación del joven Potter.

Finalmente, el señor Granger reaccionó, mirando con curiosidad al pelirrojo.

-Vaya, Ron. Cualquier diría que estás celoso y que eres tu quien se va a casar con mi pequeña. ¿Tienes algo que decir ahora que estás a tiempo?

A penas terminó de decir esto, la pelirroja y la rubia estallaron en carcajadas, ante la mirada de enojo del heredero Malfoy. Todos los miraron sin entender, esperando que se calmaran para explicarse.

A los pocos minutos, la pelirroja pudo parar unos segundos de reír, y miró divertida a todos los presentes.

-¡Por supuesto que Ron no esta enamorado de Herms! Es simplemente la típica reacción del "hermano mayor" al ver que su hermanita puede irse de su lado. Cuando Draco me pidió matrimonio, lo encerró en los baños femeninos del Ministerio.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al pelirrojo, el cual en aquel momento, no se podía distinguir entre rostro y pelo. El joven, avergonzado (tanto por ese recuerdo como por su inmadura reacción) giró la cara.

-A mi no me hace gracia…

El joven Malfoy miraba a todos con cara de desagrado, lo cual contribuyó que volvieran las risas y se restaurara una atmósfera de relativa paz.

-Además, nunca tuve una relación amorosa con Hermione. Siempre la consideré una buena chica, hermosa y que no me perseguía como una loca fanática. Algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Además, siempre se notó que estaba enamorada de Potter, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Los nombrados se sonrojaron, provocando la risa de nuevo entre sus invitados.

Cuando todos pararon de reír sonó el timbre de nuevo, lo cual sorprendió a los presentes. Sin decir nada, Hermione se levantó seguida inmediatamente de Víctor, y se dirigieron a abrir la puerta de la mansión. Todos, curiosos, los siguieron silenciosamente y quedaron con las bocas abiertas al ver a una mujer elegantemente vestida en la puerta. Notando su presencia, el buscador búlgaro se volvió y, sonriendo y tras besar apasionadamente a la mujer, los miró a todos.

-Amigos, deseo presentaros a mi esposa: Yvonne. La razón por la que estoy en Inglaterra es para conocer a sus padres. Pero ya que me han invitado a la boda, aprovecharé para estar en el evento.

En ese momento, no podría saberse si la cara del pelirrojo se debía a la vergüenza por haber hecho el ridículo, o a los golpes recibidos de las tres mujeres.

Hermione suspiró, aliviada. Al menos, se había dejado de lado el tema del padrino y, sobretodo… ¡no tendría que aguantar más insinuaciones sobre una pasada relación entre ella y Víctor! Había solucionado un problema y retrasado otro.

Quería mucho a su pelirrojo amigo, pero a sus nervios (ya destrozados), no les venían bien las típicas discusiones entre ambos y, mucho menos, las idioteces que se formaban en esa cabeza.

Al menos, podría descansar y tener una noche normal por primera vez en meses.


	6. Merecido descanso antes de la tormenta

**¡Hola!Aqui esta el sexto capitulo.Espero que no os enfadeis conmigo,pero tampoco soy tan cruel(ademas,solo de pensar que me puede pasar a mi,me da escalofríos...)Como ya os dije al principio,no lo tengo acabado(y,de hecho,no he terminado de publicarlo durante Semana Santa,como prometi),pero espero que me entendais,y prometo que me esforzare por tener el proximo capitulo lo antes posible.**

**De todas formas,como una especie de bonus,os digo que quedan dos capitulos,asi que no hay mucho problem(eso espero).Recordar tambien que dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños,y como que estoy un pelin ocupada,asi que no me lincheis,por favor.Bueno,dicho todo esto,solo queda una cosa.**

**¡Disfrutad de le lectura!**

* * *

Hermione se removió en la cama, incómoda

Hermione se removió en la cama, incómoda. Aún era temprano, estaba segura, y tenía una incómoda sensación…

De repente abrió los ojos con brusquedad. Frente a ella, cinco pares de ojos de distintos colores la observaban con curiosidad. De fondo, pudo oír una familiar voz masculina, con un tinte de… ¿terror?

Oh, Merlín. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier momento. Era la voz de Harry, pero… ¿que hacía en su casa, gritando como si lo estuvieran torturando?

Inmediatamente se levantó y, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de sus observadoras y de las risas de su suegra, salió en busca de su aterrorizado prometido, el cual, por cierto, estaba siendo sujetado por sus amigos.

La castaña se acercó a él, preocupada.

-Harry, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? Te he oído gritar. Pensé que te estaban torturando o algo por el estilo…

El auror la miró suplicante.

-Herms, esto es peor. ¡Quieren llevarme a probarme trajes!

La chica suspiró. Definitivamente, lo de ese hombre con las galas era casi enfermizo. Y ya ni hablemos de los trajes. Le sonrió con dulzura, intentando calmarlo.

-Harry, es normal, ¿o acaso quieres ir a nuestra boda con el uniforme de aurores? Vamos, me visto y nos vamos tod…

En ese momento, las que habían hecho el papel de pseudoespías aparecieron en el comedor, agitadas.

-¡NO! Tú tienes que irte. No podéis ver los trajes antes de la boda. Iréis a comprarlos por separado.

La ojimiel miró a las mujeres presentes consternada.

-¿No se supone que eso es sólo con el traje de la novia? De verdad, deseo preparar MI boda con MI prometido.

Obviamente, sus protestas fueron oídas por las paredes. Su madre le mostró una bolsa (que no era suya, por cierto), perfectamente preparada para un día fuera de la ciudad. ¿A qué venía eso? Dos segundos después, hubiera deseado mantener sus pensamientos calladitos.

-Hermione, cielo, te hemos reservado un día entero en uno de los mejores balnearios de las afueras de Londres. Estás muy estresada con la boda, ¡y te van a salir arrugas! Necesitas relajarte. Sales en media hora con el tren. Nada de móviles, varitas ni ningún medio de comunicación. ¡Así vendrás nueva y podremos continuar con los preparativos!

-¡Pero mamá! Quedan dos semanas para la boda, y aún hay mucho que hacer. Además, no quisiera dejarte a ti sola con todos los preparativos…

"Por favor, que entre en razón, que entre en razón, que entre en ra…"

-¡Tonterías! Nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo. Cuando vuelvas mañana de ese balneario, estará todo prácticamente listo. No tendrás que preocuparte de casi nada. Vamos, querida, tienes que vestirte…

La chica miró a su prometido suplicante, pero el pobre estaba siendo sujetado por Draco y Ron. Ninguno se atrevía a inmiscuirse en los planes de la "Brigada bodista", como habían llamado a ese escuadrón, cuyo máximo objetivo era preparar bodas a diestra y siniestra. A espaldas de sus amadas esposas, claro está.

Hermione miró a ambos hombres con rabia. Los dos leyeron claramente el mensaje: "cobardes, vais a pagar esto"

Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de cumplir su amenaza en esos momentos, pues la "Brigada bodista" la había obligado a entrar en su habitación y vestirse, para salir lo más rápido posible en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Luna había guardado su varita, ante la invisible y divertida mirada de Lily Potter.

Había que reconocer que estar muerta tenía sus ventajas. Ver a su nuera a punto de perder los nervios era una de ellas. Y sin siquiera saber el motivo.

La pelirroja sonrió. Desde luego, en ese momento entendía como se había sentido Evelyn Potter veinte años atrás.

* * *

Una hora después, una comitiva de magos y brujas en distintos estados de ánimo esperaban la llegada de uno de los trenes. Hermione miraba con añoranza al moreno, que intentaba escaparse de sus "amigos" y abrazarla, todo con tal de no alejarse de ella y quedarse solo con esa panda de locas enfermas de "boditas aguda".

Antes de que pudiera buscar una excusa para quedarse, el sonido característico de los trenes llegó hasta sus oídos. En un minuto, ya se encontraba en el tren, con su maleta y pegada a la ventana, observando como su prometido intentaba ir hacia ella, siendo sujetado por Draco y Ron.

Las mujeres, sin embargo, la miraban sonrientes y satisfechas. Realmente, daban terror esas miradas.

Hermione suspiró. Ya podía decir adiós a la sencilla y familiar boda de sus sueños. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

El tren arrancó, y lo último que pudo escuchar fue un "¡¡Hermione, no te vayaaaaaaaaaaaasss!!" con la voz masculina del ojiverde.

¡Ni siquiera había podido despedirse con un beso!

¿Y lo peor de todo? Aún quedaban dos semanas de martirio.

* * *

Tras dos horas de viaje, el tren empezó a aminorar la velocidad, para alivio de Hermione. Hacía años que no montaba en el transporte muggle y, para ser sincera, estaba acostumbrada a ir acompañada de sus amigos durante sus trayectos entre Howarts y Londres.

Cuando se recuperó, decidió mirar por la ventana. El paisaje era ciertamente precioso: todo verde, a diferencia de la capital; se podía ver el cielo totalmente despejado, y ya empezaba a notar como sus músculos se relajaban, al ver un paisaje familiar. Aunque era conciente de que no estaba allí, tenía la sensación de haber vuelto a Howarts, con sus colinas y jardines. Sí, realmente, podría despejar su mente de la boda y disfrutar de esas merecidísimas vacaciones.

Sonriendo, cogió su escaso equipaje y se dispuso a bajar del tren. En el mismo momento en que puso un pie en el asfalto, un señor con uniforme y un extraño logotipo en el pecho la miraba tras unas oscuras gafas de sol. Ya se disponía a pasar de largo cuando el extraño sujeto le retiró la maleta de la mano. Justo cuando iba a darle un golpe para noquearlo, el extraño se dirigió a un coche con el mismo logotipo.

Iba a preguntarle su nombre cuando él mismo se presentó.

-Señorita Granger, me llamo Jhon y trabajo para el balneario WATER HEALTH. Su madre llamó y contrató un servicio completo. Estará todo a su gusto hasta mañana, y yo mismo la traeré de vuelta a esta estación para que pueda volver a Londres.

En estado de shok, la castaña siguió al conductor y montó en el coche, que la llevó hacia el famoso balneario.

Veinte minutos después, el hombre le abrió la puerta y, cuando salió, podría decir que aquello era un lugar de ensueño: unas instalaciones enormes, en completa armonía con la naturaleza, favorecían un ambiente que invitaba a la relajación y la tranquilidad espiritual; justo lo que ella necesitaba desesperadamente. En la puerta ya la estaba esperando un señora muy amable, que la condujo a su habitación y le explicó todas las instalaciones y comodidades de las que podría disfrutar.

Una vez se despidió de la servicial y amable señora, Hermione entró a su habitación. Bueno, más bien a su suite: era gigantesca, con su propio baño y una enorme cama de matrimonio, además de un armario, un tocador y un balcón con vistas a la piscina descubierta.

Cuando salió de su estado de fascinación, la joven se puso a investigar toda la suite. Miró bajo la cama, abrió el armario, entró en el baño y revisó todos los pequeños compartimentos para los distintos usos personales.

Tras unos minutos de minuciosa inspección, la castaña salió de nuevo a la habitación y, tras dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja surcó su cara, iluminando sus ojos.

La habitación era solamente suya. Sin madres obsesivas, amigas locas, amigos cobardes y, sobretodo, sin suegras fantasmales rondándola día y noche para volverla loca. Era libre, total y absolutamente libre durante las siguientes 24 horas.

-¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

El grito de alegría se escuchó por todo el balneario, asustando a empleados, clientes y animales, todos con un mismo pensamiento.

¿A quien torturaban tan cruelmente en el tranquilo balneario?

* * *

Hermione volvió a subir a su habitación, completamente relajada. Había tomado varios baños a distintas temperaturas, se había dado masajes con barro y chocolate, y por ultimo, le habían dado baños de presión.

Estaba totalmente como nueva.

Sonriendo, miró la cama con cierta duda, se encogió de hombros y se lanzó a tumbarse como si fuera una niña.

Aquello era el paraíso. Estaba relajada, no había ningún ser mágico a su alrededor mirándola de forma rara, el estrés de la boda había desaparecido de momento y había podido darse algunos lujos que, en circunstancias normales, ni se hubiera permitido ni le hubieran permitido. Por ejemplo, ese magnífico pastel de chocolate…

Para ser un momento perfecto sólo le faltaba Harry…y un par de cosillas más, que dibujaban una maliciosa sonrisa en el inocente rostro de la castaña solo de pensarlo.

Sonriendo, decidió irse a dormir. Mañana aprovecharía un par de horas más de relax, y luego la llevarían en coche a la estación, para volver a Londres, a la maldita y estresante preparación de su boda, y ver a Harry, su adorado Harry…

Con ese último pensamiento, la castaña se durmió, sonriendo.

* * *

Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza, despertándola. Apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse para ir al baño. Las nauseas y el malestar corporal eran horribles; casi podían compararse a lo que sintió al despertar tras la batalla final.

Diez minutos después, y con nada de alimento en el cuerpo, una pálida Hermione salió del cuarto de baño apoyándose en la pared para mantener el equilibrio. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella tenía una salud prácticamente inquebrantable, casi nunca faltaba al trabajo por enfermedad.

Se sentó en la cama para recuperar del todo el sentido. Una vez se encontró mejor, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, bajó a la planta baja y se dirigió al director del hotel, que parecía bastante agobiado por toda la gente a su alrededor. Hermione decidió esperar a que la multitud se alejara; las prisas no le gustaban.

Cuando la gente empezó a dispersarse, la castaña se acercó a un aliviado director.

-Disculpe, señor. Esta mañana me levanté con un fuerte dolor de estómago, no me encontraba bien. ¿Que ocurre?

El director la miró, con expresión apenada.

-Ayer hubo un problema con algunos de los alimentos que se sirvieron en el buffet. A algunos clientes les ha sentado mal, y presentan los mismos síntomas que usted. Si va a recepción, le daremos la consiguiente compensación.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe; ya me encuentro mucho mejor, no es necesario ninguna compensación; un error lo tiene cualquiera, no se preocupe.

El hombre parecía realmente agradecido de que la castaña lo comprendiera, así que la miró sonriente.

-Gracias, pero insisto. Si no me equivoco, su madre pidió un servicio completo, ¿no?-la chica asintió.-En ese caso, tendrá un servicio de lo que usted quiera, más una estancia para dos personas totalmente gratis.-la ojimiel intentó protestar, pero el director negó.-No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta. Es justo, sobretodo por lo comprensiva que ha sido con nosotros.

Viendo que no iba a conseguir hacerlo cambiar de opinión, la castaña asintió y volvió a su habitación para recoger sus cosas. Bueno, el día había empezado francamente mal, pero al menos, tendría un poco más de tranquilidad.

Tras dos masajes, un baño y la promesa de volver en cuanto terminara con todos sus compromisos (que no eran pocos), Hermione se metió de nuevo en el coche que la llevaría de vuelta a la estación.

Una vez allí, ayudada por el chofer, Hermione subió su maleta de viaje y se sentó en los asientos del tren. Unos minutos después, el tren comenzó su viaje, sacando a Hermione del estupor en el que se había sumido.

De repente, la realidad volvió a ella: había dejado más de 24 horas a su madre, Ginny y Molly sin vigilancia, preparando su boda y con la cuenta corriente de Harry y ella a total disposición. No quería imaginarse como estaría todo a su regreso.

Un escalofrío de terror la recorrió.

Tenía un MUY mal presentimiento.


	7. Fúrica Hermione El fin y el comienzo

Hermione se removió inquieta, notando una extraña sensación mezclada con el adormecimiento de sus brazos. Bostezó, cansada. Al parecer, se había quedado profundamente dormida con el traqueteo del tren.

Aún sin estar del todo conciente de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su adormilado cerebro, se removió en su asiento, intentando recobrar el control de sus brazos y su cuello, que le dolía muchísimo. Maldita postura incómoda.

Bostezando, y aún con los ojos cerrados, la castaña pensó que, como excepción, le pediría a Harry uno de esos magníficos masajes después de haberse dado un largo y relajante baño…

Hermione sonrió, regodeándose de anticipación ante sus pensamientos, deseando llegar de una vez para ver cumplido su deseo y ver de nuevo los maravillosos ojos verdes de su prometido.

Sin embargo, _algo_ no la dejaba disfrutar completamente de su imaginación. Esa molesta sensación seguía allí, molestándola. Rendida, y aún pensando en su querido Harry y en el tiempo que iba a recuperar tras la dichosa y descontrolada boda, Hermione abrió los ojos.

Un grito de histeria estuvo a punto de escapar de su garganta en el mismo momento en que su cerebro, recién espabilado, procesó la imagen que tenía ante ella.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraban unos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda. Pero no eran _esos_ ojos los que había deseado ver. ¡Ella quería ver a su prometido y, en cambio, se encontraba a su fantasmal suegra!

La pelirroja sonrió entre divertida y avergonzada, intentando calmar a la chica. Cuando vio que sus pulsaciones habían vuelto a un nivel normal, se acercó a ella con precaución.

-Hermione…

-¡Lily! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué diablos has hecho eso?! ¡Podías haberme matado de un infarto!

La pelirroja la miro ligeramente exasperada. Esa chica era un poco exagerada, y o se tranquilizaba o a su hijo le iba a dar un ataque. Intentando controlar su fuerte carácter, se calmó, decidiendo que la chica ya tenía suficiente.

-Hermione, tienes que tranquilizarte. A Harry no le hará bien verte estresada, por favor.

En ese momento, la ojiverde contaba con la absoluta atención de su nuera, que la miraba expectante y desconfiada.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?

-Bueno, la verdad es que…

En ese momento, sonó el pitido del tren, indicando que habían llegado a la estación y que los pasajeros debían descender del vehículo.

Lily suspiró, aliviada. La verdad, no deseaba causarle disgustos a la joven, le caía muy bien y la entendía perfectamente. Sin embargo, Hermione la estaba mirando desconfiada… La castaña tenía un muy mal presentimiento, que se acrecentaba a medida que se acercaba a las puertas de salida del tren…

En el momento en que Hermione bajó del tren, unos brazos muy conocidos la envolvieron, llegando hasta el punto de faltarle el aire. Sin embargo, ella no se quejaba en absoluto. Todo había desaparecido de su cabeza, quedando únicamente su corazón y esos masculinos ojos verdes que la observaban con una mezcla de amor, deseo y alivio.

Sonriendo, y olvidando la natural discreción de ambos en su relación, abrazó y besó a un gratamente sorprendido Harry, que correspondió el beso ignorando al resto del mundo.

Unos minutos después, cuando el oxígeno se hizo preciso para su supervivencia, la pareja se separó, sonriéndose en un silencio que sólo era comprensible para ellos. Varias miradas bastaron para transmitir todo lo que sentían y querían, pero sus obligaciones los trajeron de nuevo al mundo real. Eso, y el mal presentimiento que volvió con renovada fuerza a Hermione en cuanto el embrujo desapareció.

Suspirando, la chica miró a su prometido con un poco de temor.

-Harry… ¿que ha pasado mientras he estado fuera?

El ojiverde evitó contestar, bajando su mirada y recogiendo las maletas que aún se encontraban junto a ellos. Hermione, decidida a no permanecer en la angustia que le producía su mal presentimiento y su ignorancia, insistió.

-Harry, por favor. Quiero saber _ya_ que es lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas.

Una sola mirada de esos ojos verdes bastó para confirmar los peores temores de Hermione. Como respuesta, una sola palabra salió de sus labios, expresando absolutamente todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Maldición.

* * *

El coche de Harry se paró frente a la mansión del Valle de Godric. Antes siquiera de que Hermione pudiera mover un músculo, Harry le estaba abriendo la puerta, con una sonrisa que engañaría a cualquiera. Cualquiera que no se llamase Hermione Jane Granger, claro está.

Aceptando el gesto de caballerosidad, Hermione tomó la mano que le ofrecía su novio y salió del coche, ignorando totalmente los suspiros de su suegra (¿es que no podía dejarla en paz ni un solo minuto? Adiós a sus vacaciones).

Harry la abrazaba y mimaba sin cesar, impidiendo que entrase a la casa. Sin embargo, en un momento de distracción del moreno, Hermione salió corriendo con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus zapatos y entró en el gigantesco jardín de la mansión.

En cuanto vio el espectáculo, se quedó paralizada, y lo último que notó fueron los gritos aterrorizados de Harry y alguien que la sostenía en brazos.

Después, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Las voces llegaban hasta sus oídos. Olores familiares inundaban sus fosas nasales, saturándola hasta el límite. Sin embargo, una total oscuridad la rodeaba, y sentía todo su cuerpo totalmente fláccido, sin poder moverlo.

Hermione fue poco a poco retomando la conciencia, pero aún no podía ni deseaba abrir los ojos. Aquella oscuridad soporífera era relajante, le evitaba tener que poner atención a todos los ruidos a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, a medida que retomaba la conciencia, los recuerdos de las últimas horas venían a su memoria. Las chicas despertándola, el balneario, Lily, el tren, Harry, el jardín…

En ese momento, Hermione abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, con el más puro de los horrores surcándole el rostro.

Recordaba haber entrado al jardín de la, anteriormente, hermosa y sobria mansión del Valle de Godric, convertida en un mar de cursilería, banderines y seres mágicos propios de cuentos de hadas infantiles tallados en piedra. Un verdadero horror para ella y paraíso de la cursilería y frivolidad, algo que Hermione no había soportado nunca.

Las hermosas flores, que con tanto cariño habían cuidado generaciones de mujeres Potter, se encontraban adornadas con lacitos blancos y rojos. El estanque, frente al que ella y Harry solían hablar por horas durante el verano, había sido rodeado por figuritas que señalaban a las mesas repartidas por todo el jardín, apartando de su crecimiento natural a algunas de las plantas. La bella fachada de la mansión había desaparecido bajo un mar de flores sin ninguna organización. Rosas blancas, para más inri. ¿Se podía ser más cursi?

Recordaba con desastrosa nitidez todo aquello, pero luego se había desmayado, oyendo de fondo los gritos asustados de Harry. No quería saber como estaba el interior de la mansión, aunque sólo imaginárselo la horrorizaba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no oyó como la puerta se abría y entraban sus amigas, la Señora Weasley y su madre, que la miraban preocupadas.

-Cariño, ¿estas mejor? Te desmayaste nada más entrar en el jardín. Creí que te había pasado algo grave, no te imaginas como nos tenías a todos de preocupados, especialmente a Harry.

-Hermione, deberías descansar. Ya está casi todo listo, y parece que el balneario no te ha relajado tanto como pensábamos. Solamente tienes que probarte el traje de novia y podrás dedicarte a descansar hasta el mismo día de la boda…

Luna y Ginny simplemente la miraban preocupadas, al margen de los respectivos monólogos de Jane Granger y Molly Weasley, que volvían a hablar entre ellas de vestidos, manteles y flores.

A pesar de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Hermione no oía nada. En su mente, daban vueltas las imágenes del jardín convertido en la peor pesadilla que su mente pudiera inventar: su boda convertida en un circo.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, una imagen llegó hasta sus ojos: en los brazos de sus amigas se encontraban dos vestidos de tul rosa, que le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar. ¡Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a vestir de rosa nunca más tras el baile de cuarto curso!

Sin embargo, la desesperación al ver esos cursis vestidos que, suponía, eran los escogidos por las chicas para las Damas de Honor, no se comparaba al paro cardíaco que sufrió al ver lo que había colgado en el armario de la habitación.

Un vestido de novia de un blanco impoluto, de mangas tres cuartos y con una cola interminable, recogida sobre sí misma para no mancharse. Tres capas de tul transparente. En el torso, hilos plateados servían de sujeción para millones de perlitas diminutas, que llegaban hasta el encaje que bordeaba el casi inexistente cuello.

Harry entró a la habitación en ese momento, y la alegría se hizo patente en su rostro al ver a su querida Hermione, pero se abstuvo de ir corriendo hacia ella. Sus ojos, normalmente de un dulce color entre la miel y el chocolate, brillaban en ese momento de un modo atemorizante. Él la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que una Hermione con esa expresión era sumamente peligrosa; para él, conocedor de esa mirada, era preferible enfrentarse a la petrificante mirada de un basilisco.

Ignorando a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación y haciendo caso omiso de las gritos de su madre para que permaneciese acostada, Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la parte baja de la mansión, en la que se encontraban el resto de los Weasley, Malfoy y su padre, que al verla bajar por su propio pie, se acercaron a abrazarla. Sin embargo, la furiosa mirada de la siempre dulce y correcta Hermione los previno de mantenerse alejados hasta que pasase el huracán.

La castaña se paseó por toda la planta baja de la mansión, aumentando su furia y desesperación al ver como esas mujeres desconsideradas y mandonas habían destrozado la boda de sus sueños. A su lado, en total silencio, Lily Potter la acompañaba con expresión ciertamente culpable.

Cuando volvió al salón, todas las mujeres se encontraban allí y se levantaron rápidamente la verla entrar, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias masculinas, especialmente de las de Harry, que se acercaba a su prometida con extremo cuidado, como quien se acerca a una leona furiosa por ver su territorio usurpado.

-Hermione, cariño, debes recostarse…nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo lo que queda sobre la boda…

-¡NI SE OS OCURRA!

Todo el mundo la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Hermione nunca tenía esos estallidos de furia, precisamente por eso era tan temida: su furia era fría y controlada. Sin embargo, verla en ese estado le daba una nueva dimensión a su carácter que ninguno conocía.

Hermione estaba furiosa hasta un extremo que no recordaba sino de cuando vio a Harry postrado en una cama tras la batalla final, por un hechizo a traición. Pero esas locas habían conseguido terminar con su paciencia, que era mucha, al haber destrozado su boda.

Ahora iban a conocer a Hermione Granger enfadada, oh si…Ni siquiera las susurros suplicantes de Lily Potter en su oído, intentando tranquilizarla, lograron apaciguar su furia lo más mínimo.

-No quiero nada, habéis destrozado mi boda, la boda de mis sueños con el chico que quiero…-Hermione levantó la mirada furiosa, y todas las mujeres de la sala, vivas y muertas, tragaron saliva ruidosamente.-Os prohíbo terminantemente acercaros a nada que tenga que ver con la boda, seguiréis mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. No quiero protestas ni "detalles de última hora" para ayudar. No quiero ni veros acercaros a la lista de invitados, y si veo un solo lazo más, os juro que os hechizo con lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza, y os aseguro que no será nada inocuo. Ese vestido es horrible, lo quiero fuera de mi vista antes de diez minutos si no queréis que lo queme, y esos vestidos cursis de princesita tienen que desaparecer, ¡esto es el mundo real, no un cuento de hadas! No quiero a nadie, A NADIE, cerca de los preparativos de la boda-su madre parecía que iba a protestar, pero desistió al ver a su hija en ese estado.-¿Me he explicado con la suficiente claridad?

Todos asintieron, sorprendidos.

Todos se quedaron mudos. Jane Granger parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero una sola mirada de su hija bastó para hacer desaparecer de su cabeza esa estratagema.

Ginny y Luna miraron a su amiga, compungidas.

-Hermione, nosotras...-la pelirroja parecía dolida, pero la mirada implacable de Hermione la hizo callar.

-Hermione nada, Ginebra. Habéis hecho del sueño de mi vida mi mayor pesadilla, y tendré suerte si no sufro de un ataque al corazón en las próximas 48 horas. Habéis sido egoístas y controladoras, por no hablar de manipularme para hacer de esta boda lo que a vosotras os dio la gana.-su mirada café se dirigió a la mirada color cielo de Luna.-Luna, me has decepcionado; pensé que eras la única con dos dedos de frente, pero parece que se te ha pegado la idiotez de los demás.

La rubia bajó la mirada, reconociendo así que su concepción de diversión había arruinado la boda de su amiga.

Los hombres, que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido al margen, se acercaron a la furiosa mujer. Su padre la abrazó, tras intercambiar una mirada con Harry.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Tu padre está aquí para lo que necesites, al fin y al cabo también es misión del padrino ayudar en la organización del a boda, y…

El torbellino pelirrojo que era Ronald Weasley explotó, sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Cómo que padrino? YO soy el padrino de bodas de Hermione y Harry, siempre lo habíamos dicho y…

-Ronald, estás muy equivocado, yo entregaré a mi pequeña princesa al altar y…

-No, el que está equivocado es usted, porque…

-¡BASTA!

De nuevo, todas las miradas se centraron en Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios os pasa? ¡Estoy intentando calmarme, y lo único que se os ocurre a vosotros dos es poneros a discutir sobre quien será el padrino de la boda! ¡¿Por qué narices no podéis ser como Draco o Neville, que no están histéricos ni discutiendo?!

En ese momento, el rubio, al oírse nombrado, se encogió de hombros.

-Porque para nosotros eres una amiga, no nuestra hija ni nuestra hermana.

Todos los demás parecían estar de acuerdo con la afirmación, pero Hermione seguía furiosa.

-¡Me da igual!-su padre y Ron parecían dispuestos a seguir discutiendo, por lo que ella, recuperando de nuevo la furia y aumentando varios decibelios el nivel de voz, siguió chillando.- ¡Ninguno de los dos será el padrino, y punto!

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos del asombro, pero pocos segundos después, los dos implicados miraron a la castaña rojos, mientras Harry intentaba tranquilizar a su novia.

Esa no era su Hermione, se la habían cambiado.

-No quiero oíros discutir más por ese tema; sois mi familia, y no quiero discutir con mi familia. ¡Y en lugar de intentar calmarme y mimarme, os ponéis a discutir como niños! Debería prohibiros la entrada a la iglesia, pero yo y el maldito cariño que siento por ambos me impiden tomar esa decisión.-los dos sonrieron, esperanzados.-Ninguno será el padrino, eso tenedlo claro.

Los dos hombres bajaron de nuevo la mirada, abatidos y resignados. Cuando a esa mujer se le metía algo en la cabeza, ni el mismísimo Voldemort era capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Hermione suspiró, en parte de alivio al ver que no iban a seguir discutiendo y en parte para calmarse, y levantó de nuevo la vista.

-Mi padre me entregará a Harry en el altar, y Ron tendrá los anillos y estará con nosotros para firmar.

Ambos hombres miraron a Hermione sorprendidos mientras los demás asentían, conformes con el arreglo, y Harry la abrazaba por la cintura, susurrando en su oído.

-Esa es mi Herms.

La castaña sonrió levemente al notar a su novio tras ella, pero inmediatamente, una cabellera rubia llamó de nuevo su atención, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarse tras todos los demás. La mirada color miel se quedó fija en la muchacha, atravesándola.

-Luna Lovegood Weasley, por tu propio bien, te aconsejo que retires el hechizo que pusiste sobre Harry y sobre mí, YA.

La rubia miró con algo parecido al terror a su amiga. Jane Granger parecía dispuesta a protestar, pero el grito de Hermione la interrumpió.

-¡YA! No tenéis ningún derecho a inmiscuiros en nuestra vida. Quita el hechizo o juro que no respondo. ¡Me tenéis hartas, sois peores que Skeeter!

Todas las brujas presentes la miraron ofendidas, pero ninguna parecía ni remotamente dispuesta a enervar más aún los nervios de la castaña. Habían visto su rapidez con la varita, y sabían de sobra que enfadarla, más aún en ese estado casi irracional en el que se encontraba, no era ni de lejos una buena idea.

Luna asintió levemente, y sacando su varita, hizo un extraño movimiento y revirtió el hechizo. Harry, disimuladamente, movió uno de sus brazos, oculto por los de Hermione, hasta la parte trasera de su novia en la que la espalda pierde su ilustre nombre. Al notar que ninguna corriente los electrificaba(a parte de la emoción de poder volver a ser una pareja _normal_), ambos sonrieron con satisfacción, ante la mirada censuradora de Jane y Molly. Sin embargo, acostumbrados a la forma de pensar de ambas mujeres y entrenados para ignorar miradas indeseadas debido a su popularidad, ambos las ignoraron.

Sin embargo, el momento de paz no duró mucho más. Consciente del poco tiempo que tenía para arreglar el horror que habían hecho todas esas locas de su boda, Hermione volvió a mirar a todas las presentes de una forma que congelaría el infierno.

-Voy a organizar MI boda como YO quiero. Nadie más que no seamos Harry y yo opinará ni se acercará a los preparativos. ¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

Todos asintieron. Las mujeres refunfuñaron, al ver su control perdido. Los hombres suspiraron, un poco asustados.

Hermione se apoyó sobre el protector pecho de Harry y se dejó mimar y abrazar. Tenía dos semanas para preparar la boda de sus sueños. La voz de Lily le hablaba al oído, impidiéndole concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Suspiró. Iban a ser dos semanas muuuuuy largas…

* * *

Hermione se recostó en el enorme sillón que había en el salón del Valle de Godric. Llevaba una semana trabajando a destajo, sin apenas dormir. Sin embargo, estaba feliz porque, a pesar de la velocidad con la que se estaba realizando todo, parecía que sus amenazas surtían efecto.

La prensa se había mantenido al margen de la boda, y a base de amenazas, las chicas habían desistido de meterse en los preparativos. El desastre era muy difícil de arreglar con tan poco tiempo, pero, ¿acaso no era ella Hermione Jane Granger? Siempre conseguía sus metas, y esta, la más importante de su vida, no iba a ser la excepción.

Inmersa como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que otra persona había entrado en la habitación y se acercaba a ella en silencio. Sólo cuando vio un par de esmeraldas frente a ella, reaccionó.

-¡Harry! Me has asustado. ¿Cuando has llegado?

El moreno sonrió, acercándole una taza de café que hizo a la castaña seguir el olor a medida que se movía, como si fuese el elixir de la vida.

-Llegué hace diez minutos y, teniendo en cuenta la hora, pensé que una buena taza de café bien cargado te sentaría bien.

La castaña asintió enérgicamente. Debido al estrés de preparar una boda en dos semanas, su cuerpo necesitaba energía, y a media tarde, justo un par de horas después de comer, le pedía una taza de café bien cargada, que le era tan necesaria a su organismo como respirar o el amor de Harry.

Sonriendo, Hermione se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry, aceptando y saboreando su ansiada taza de café.

-Bueno, parece que el desastre se va arreglando. Las invitaciones ya están enviadas, todo está preparado para el banquete y la ceremonia, y he conseguido no dejar rastro de esos horrorosos lacitos y las escalofriantes estatuas del jardín. ¡Ah! Y he quedado mañana a primera hora con una modista para el traje de novia y los vestidos de damas de honor. ¿Como van los trajes masculinos?

-Bien. Costó convencer a tu padre y a Ron, pero entre Neville, Draco y yo conseguimos meterlos en la tienda. Una vez allí se emocionaron y se probaron cuatro trajes. Sólo quedan los ajustes de última hora.

-¡Perfecto!

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. No eran necesarias las palabras para comunicarse. Harry sabía perfectamente que Hermione estaba estresada y que sólo necesitaba un abrazo y algunos mimos. Hermione, por su parte, sabía que Harry sólo quería estar con ella a solas, y ella no tenía ningún inconveniente y concederle ese deseo.

Girando a su prometida para dejarla frente a él, Harry empezó a besarla con dulzura. Hacía casi tres meses que no podía estar a gusto con Hermione, y eso lo frustraba bastante; sin embargo, una vez retirado el dichoso hechizo, iban a poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, y sólo ese pensamiento le hacía perder el poco autocontrol que había ido adquiriendo con los años.

Hermione sonrió en medio del beso. Por fin podía volver a estar con su Harry sin temor a tener que ir de urgencia a San Mungo por una descarga eléctrica. Mientras besaba a su novio acarició el fuerte pecho del auror, que sonrió.

Sin embargo, algo le impedía dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Hastiada, levantó la mirada y observó como Lily Potter la miraba medio sonriendo. Estaba a punto de gritarle a la fantasmal pelirroja que se fuera a hacerle compañía a Voldemort, cuando la mujer levantó su mano izquierda y un pálido brillo llamó su atención.

Inmediatamente, se apartó de Harry pese a las protestas del joven, que la miraba enfadado. La castaña, ignorando la frustración de su novio, lo miró con seriedad intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Harry, ¿has ido a por las alianzas?

El moreno la miró durante unos segundos que le parecieron horas, para finalmente caer rendido en el sofá, suspirando.

-No, lo siento. Con todo el ajetreo del trabajo y los trajes se me olvidó.-su novia lo miró con cara de ángel, haciéndolo negar con la cabeza.-¡No! ¿De verdad tengo que…?

Hermione asintió, sonriendo con culpabilidad.

-¡Arj! Está bien.

Harry se levantó y, mientras farfullaba algo inentendible, se abrochaba los botones de la arrugada camisa y salía del salón, dejando a su prometida con cierto sentimiento de culpa.

Hermione miró a su suegra, que parecía observarla con algo parecido a la comprensión, para levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta con intenciones de subir a la segunda planta. Antes de salir de la habitación, miró sobre su hombro a su suegra y, sonriendo, susurró:

-Gracias.

La pelirroja, a pesar de que Hermione ya había salido, sonrió y asintió.

-No hay de qué.

* * *

Hermione entró a su apartamento masajeándose la cabeza, y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño para prepararse su tan ansiado baño. Tras abrir el grifo y escoger la fragancia, la castaña se fue a su habitación para quitarse la ropa que ya empezaba a agobiarla y seleccionó el pijama que iba a utilizar. Una camiseta que, en teoría, era de Harry, pero de la que ella se había apropiado hacía mucho tiempo.

Con cansancio, volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño y, al ver que la bañera no estaba ya lista, hizo un pequeño movimiento con su varita y el agua apareció. Tras echar las esencias relajantes que había escogido, Hermione se introdujo en la bañera, notando como casi inmediatamente, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban. Sin embargo, eso trajo a su cerebro los recuerdos de las últimas horas, especialmente, los referentes a la elección de los vestidos…

--FLASH BACK--

_Un grupo de mujeres de diversas edades caminaban por una transitada calle del Londres muggle. Una de ellas, que parecía guiarlas, mostraba un rostro serio, disuadiendo a sus acompañantes de lo que fuera que pensaban hacer._

_Tras unos minutos de andar por la concurrida avenida, la mujer se detuvo frente a una tienda, mostrando una muy sutil sonrisa en su rostro. Sin pararse a escuchar a sus acompañantes, entró en el establecimiento, viéndose rodeada de todos los colores que la imaginación pudiese encontrar._

_El grupo de mujeres parecían extasiadas con la tienda, por lo que, cuando la joven se percató de que una dependiente se acercaba a ellas ,sacó disimuladamente su varita y, en un tono prácticamente indetectable, susurró un hechizo._

_-Silencius._

_Mientras la dependienta se acercaba, el grupo de mujeres intentaba gritar de emoción, pero pronto se percataron de que ningún sonido salía de sus hechizadas cuerdas vocales. Se disponían a estrangular a la mujer, cuando la dependienta llegó, haciéndolas desistir._

_-Buenas tardes, señoras y señoritas. ¿Qué desean?_

_La mujer sonrió y extendió su mano, en señal de saludo._

_-Buenas tardes. Soy Hermione Granger, y estas son algunas amigas y mi madre. Verá, venimos porque me caso dentro de poco y me gustaría comprar mi vestido de novia y el vestido de las Damas de Honor._

_La dependienta sonrió, asintiendo amablemente._

_-Ha venido usted al lugar indicado. ¿Tiene alguna idea para su vestido o el de sus acompañantes, las señoritas…?_

_La mujer se quedó viendo al grupo, que movían los labios sin éxito. Hermione sonrió amablemente._

_-Están afónicas, señorita. Cogieron una fuerte laringitis y aún no se han recuperado. No se preocupe, se les pasará en poco tiempo._

_La mujer simplemente hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y al darse la vuelta, el grupo de mudas simplemente sonrió con ironía a la castaña, que simplemente se dispuso a observar a su alrededor._

_Hermione siguió a la dependienta, mirando brevemente a las chicas para que no se les ocurriera hacer ninguna tontería. Las mujeres, con el reciente estallido de furia de Hermione aún fresco en su memoria, prefirieron no tentar a la suerte y se quedaron quietas observando los vestidos._

_La castaña, por su parte, observaba maravillada todos los vestidos, más hermoso a cada cual, que le pasaban por delante. Sin embargo, nada era lo que ella quería._

_Separándose de la dependienta, merodeó por la tienda, hasta que encontró un diseño que le pareció perfecto para sus Damas de Honor. Sonriendo, fue a buscar a la encargada y ambas se apresuraron a llamar a las chicas, empezando a tomarles las medidas pertinentes para el traje._

_Al verlas tan emocionadas con los vestidos, Hermione decidió que ya podía dedicarse plenamente a buscar su propio traje sin preocuparse por ellas. Así, se dispuso de nuevo a mirar por la tienda, viendo toda clase de vestidos con diseños inimaginables: por una vez, reconoció que Lavander y Parvati podía tener razón en cuanto a los diseñadores, pues lo que ella estaba viendo era hermoso, aunque no encontraba nada que le gustara de verdad._

_Perdida entre tantos vestidos, iba a salir del pasillo en el que se encontraba cuando algo que no pudo identificar la hizo volver sobre sus pasos. Al pararse frente a una de las secciones, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a un vestido en particular._

_Sonriendo, Hermione lo cogió, acariciándolo como si fuera tela divina, y se dirigió a donde la encargada y las chicas terminaban con los arreglos pertinentes de los vestidos de Damas de Honor._

_Al verla llegar con el vestido, incluso su madre tuvo que sonreír de emoción._

_Unos metros más atrás, sonriendo, la invisible y fantasmal figura de Lily Potter guardaba con disimulo su varita, satisfecha de haber ayudado a su nuera con algo que, sabía, era muy importante para ella._

--FIN FLASH BACK--

Hermione volvió al mundo presente de forma brusca, al oír como su suegra volvía a mover algunos de los libros de su biblioteca personal. Suspirando, se lavó el cabello, sonriendo al recordar el hermoso vestido que parecía haberla llamado.

Cinco minutos después, la castaña salió de la ducha, se secó el pelo con la varita y se puso la ropa de dormir, dirigiéndose al acogedor salón de su apartamento. Allí ya la esperaba Lily, con un libro en las manos. Hermione prefería no saber cómo un fantasma podía coger objetos sólidos, y no se lo planteaba demasiado. Después de convivir con ella los últimos dos meses, había descubierto que pocas cosas de las que esa mujer se proponía no llegaban a realizarse. En eso se parecían bastante.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se sentó junto al espectro de su suegra y la miró, atrayendo su atención.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hermione?

La castaña negó, sonriendo con algo de cansancio.

-No, es sólo que ya se acerca el día y estoy algo nerviosa. Quiero casarme con Harry, si de algo he estado segura desde que era una adolescente es que lo amo, pero… los últimos meses han sido una pesadilla y ahora que por fin logro recuperar el control de la boda y que el gran momento se acerca, empiezo a notar la magnitud de todo esto.

La pelirroja sonrió y, a pesar de que la traspasaba un poco, la abrazó.

-¿Sabes? Yo también estaba muy nerviosa cuando se acercaba el día de mi boda con James. Sin embargo, al final todo salió perfectamente y ni las bodas de esos cuentos que mi madre nos contaba a Petunia y a mí cuando éramos niñas hubiese sido más perfecta. Lo único que debes de tener claro es si amas a Harry, y yo sé que sí.

Hermione miró esos ojos verdes, tan iguales a los de Harry y tan diferentes a la vez y suspiró.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? A penas me conoces.

La pelirroja sonrió misteriosamente.

-Eso, querida Hermione, lo descubrirás muy pronto…

La aludida la miró extrañada, pero el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ella. Levantándose del sillón, dio las buenas noches a Lily y se dirigió a la cama para dormir, tras un agotador pero satisfactorio día.

* * *

Hermione suspiró, un poco hastiada al ver como todas sus amigas, la señora Weasley y su madre la atosigaban, dando vueltas a su alrededor admirando y comentando su vestido. Las chicas tenían también sus vestidos de Damas de Honor, que las hacían ver aún más hermosas, resaltando en cada una algo de su físico.

La encargada, que se había ocupado personalmente de todos los vestidos (el dinero abría muchas puertas, aunque a ella no le gustara esa idea), llegó en ese momento, salvando a Hermione de esa horda de mujeres locas a las que ni siquiera las amenazas por hechizo habían hecho desistir de su entusiasmo.

La mujer llegó, hizo un par de retoques a lo largo del vestido y se retiró, para dar un vistazo general y analizarla con mirada crítica. Unos minutos después, sonrió y asintió satisfecha.

-Ya puedes girarte, querida. Estás hermosa.

Hermione se giró, ignorando las lágrimas de las dos mujeres más adultas y los chillidos de emoción de sus amigas. En cuanto se vio reflejada en el espejo, le dieron ganas de llorar.

Era perfecto.

* * *

La Madriguera era un hervidero de gente. Habían decidido hacer allí la cena despedida de solteros, ya que todo estaba totalmente organizado en la mansión del Valle de Godric, y ni Harry ni Hermione deseaban que nada se estropeara. Molly y Jane, aunque reticentes, los habían dejado solos por fin, permitiéndoles disfrutar de la fiesta.

Las chicas se acercaron a Hermione, que conversaba con Draco y Neville junto a su prometido. La castañan, en cuanto vio las caras de sus amigas, tembló completamente.

Ellas, sin embargo, sonrieron angelicalmente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Damas y caballeros, es hora de entregar los regalos prepoda a los novios.-Ginny miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa angelical que no engañaba a nadie, bajo la mirada divertida de su marido.

-Hemos pensado en hacer un regalo que puedan disfrutar los dos, y tras mucho debatir, llegamos a la conclusión de que este sería el más adecuado.-Luna, tras el asentimiento de sus compañeras, movió ligeramente la varita, haciendo aparecer una bolsa negra que entregó a Hermione.

La pareja se miró, extrañada y temerosa. Sabía que de ese grupo no podía esperarse nada normal. Sin embargo, ante la insistencia de sus amigos, decidieron abrir el regalo.

Hermione metió la mano y, sonrojándose, sacó un fino babydoll de satén rojo de la bolsa. Todos los presentes silbaron, provocando un inhumano sonrojo en la pareja. La castaña miró a sus amigos asesinamente, mientras Harry sonreía con timidez y algo de vergüenza.

Pasado el momento de las bromas, esta vez fueron los chicos quienes se dirigieron a Harry, con una bolsa en las manos. El moreno, temiéndose lo peor, metió la mano y sacó… un sobre rojo. Ambos Gryffindors se miraron extrañados, pero un solo vistazo al rostro sonriente de Malfoy sirvió para avivar sus temores. Antes de que pudieran preguntar por el contenido (diabólico y/o peligroso, seguramente) del sobre, este empezó a vibrar, escapándose de las manos del moreno y explotando en un caos de fuegos artificiales, formándose en el aire con letras brillantes el mensaje más humillante de sus vidas:

"VALE POR UNA SEMANA CON TODOS LOS GASTOS PAGADOS EN SEX HEAVEN. ¡DISFRUTAD DE LA DIVERSIÓN!

NOTA: ESPERAMOS QUE SEPÁIS APROVECHAR EL REGALO DE LAS CHICAS.

¡DISFRUTAD!"

Estaba firmado por todos los chicos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, ambos sonrojados más allá de lo posiblemente imaginable, y miraron furiosos a sus amigos, que rodaban por el suelo debido a la risa.

-¡Ya está bien, os habéis pasado!-Hermione intentaba controlar su carácter, pero Harry estaba casi en peores condiciones que ella, lo cual hacía más complicada la tarea.

-¡La madre que os parió! ¡Cómo os pille no salís de esta enteros! ¡Seréis…!

Media hora después, la pareja había conseguido tranquilizarse, y habían dado por terminada la fiesta, alegando que la boda era al día siguiente y debían descansar. Ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en la mansión.

Una vez solos, se miraron a los ojos, soltando una carcajada al poco tiempo. Harry miró con picardía a Hermione, que intentaba ponerse sería.

-¿Sabes? Quizás deberíamos hacer caso a los chicos y aprovechar los dos regalos…

La castaña volvió a reír y, tras besar a su prometido, subió a su habitación. Harry, sonriendo satisfecho, desapareció rumbo a la casa de Ron y Luna, donde él dormiría esa última noche como soltero.

Mientras, en su habitación, Hermione se cambiaba, sonriente, mientras recordaba todos los eventos del día. Tras ponerse el pijama y dar un último vistazo a su alrededor, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, durmiéndose inmediatamente con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios.

* * *

La luz del día iluminaba su habitación, que en ese momento hervía de actividad. Todas sus amigas, vestidas y arregladas ya totalmente, la ayudaban a vestirse y arreglarse ella.

Hermione estaba como en una nube. Siempre había odiado todo ese rollo, pero en ese momento estaba feliz.

Tres horas después, poco antes de las once y media de la mañana, el proceso terminó, y todas abandonaron su habitación, bien pare dejarla a solas unos minutos, bien para supervisar los últimos detalles.

Hermione se miró al espejo, sin poder creerse que ese reflejo fuera _suyo_. ¿Era ella la de la imagen? ¿Era ella esa joven que brillaba de felicidad, que iluminaba la habitación con su sonrisa? Se movió y se acercó al espejo, como intentando confirmarlo.

La superficie plateada le devolvía la imagen de una joven castaña hermosa y feliz. Nada podía describir mejor ese reflejo. Sin embargo, poco a poco se materializaba a su lado otra figura, esta vez una hermosa pelirroja a través de la que podía ver la puerta parcialmente.

Lily sonrió al espejo y sus fantasmales brazos la rodearon en un abrazo. Hermione correspondió la sonrisa, olvidando totalmente las discusiones, los chillidos, los libros moviéndose a las tres de la mañana y las diferencias.

Suavemente, como si temiera romper el hechizo del momento, la castaña habló.

-Por fin ha llegado el día…a partir de hoy seré una Potter.

El reflejo de Lily sonrió, abrazándola y negando suavemente.

-No, querida. Hace mucho tiempo que eres una Potter.-la castaña sonrió, intentando contener las lágrimas que le provocaba el significado subyacente de esa aparentemente simple frase.-Te veré abajo. Disfruta de tu día.

En un momento, la castaña se quedó sola de nuevo, y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

En esos años había cambiado mucho, y podría jurar que más había cambiado en los últimos dos meses, viéndose ahora con tranquilidad en el espejo.

Sin embargo, decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y justo cuando se disponía a girarse, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a sus padres.

Los señores Granger miraron a su hija fascinados. Su madre se acercó a ella y, tras besarla suavemente en la frente, salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Su padre, por el contrario, la miraba con afecto, orgullo y admiración, con un poco de tristeza mientras se acercaba. La castaña sonrió y abrazó a su padre.

-Yo siempre seré tu niña, papá. Él me quiere y no dejará que nada me pase.

Su padre sonrió.

-Nadie en este mundo es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, cariño. Sin embargo, Harry es el único hombre al que le confiaría a mi niña. Estás preciosa, pero debemos irnos. Tu prometido espera.

Hermione asintió y, tras mirarse una última vez al espejo, cogió su ramo y aceptó el brazo de su padre para bajar a la planta baja, donde la esperaba su amigo, su confidente, su amante…su Harry.

* * *

El sol iluminaba el hermoso jardín de la mansión de los Potter, proporcionando un clima idóneo para el importan acontecimiento que iba a suceder.

Harry estaba histérico frente al hermoso altar que se había erguido. Ron, a su lado, intentaba calmarlo, mientras Albus Dumbledore sonreía, recordando con añoranza otra boda, otro Potter y otro padrino, muchos años atrás.

Todos los invitados, dispuestos adecuadamente en los asientos, esperaban impacientes a la novia. Justo cuando al niño-que-vivió-para-morir-infartado-esperando-a-su-prometida iba a sufrir un colapso nervioso, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar. Todos los invitados se giraron para mirar la puerta de la mansión, de donde tenía que salir la novia.

Segundos después, Ginny y Luna avanzaban hacia el altar. Sus vestidos, de color lavanda, les llegaban debajo de las rodillas y se movían al andar. El escote en forma de barco se abría hacia los lados dejando los hombros descubiertos. En sus manos descansaban dos ramos de lilas. Sus maridos las miraron sonrientes desde sus respectivos asientos. Ambas jóvenes llegaron al altar y ocuparon sus puestos, mientras sonreían al nervioso novio.

Sin embargo, este ya no se encontraba en el mundo real.

En ese mismo momento, Hermione hacía su aparición, hermosa y deslumbrante, sorprendiendo a todos los invitados.

Hermione avanzaba sonriendo, envuelta en un vestido de color champagne que se ajustaba a su torso perfectamente. Destacando suavemente sobre el sobrio color, unos hilos de oro dibujaban sutilmente algunas azucenas a lo largo del vestido, entrelazándose intrincadamente para bordear el escote palabra de honor. Su pelo, parcialmente alisado, se sostenía con algunas flores blancas, para caer en una cascada rizada sobre su espalda, dejando al aire su cuello, adornado por una hermosa y sencilla gargantilla de oro blanco en la que se fundían una pequeña perla y una lágrima de un material que nadie reconoció. En sus manos se encontraba un hermoso ramo de azucenas, que sujetaba con fuerza para no dar muestras de su nerviosismo.

La castaña, emocionaba, avanzaba del brazo de su padre hacia el altar, sin separar sus ojos de los de Harry en ningún momento. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a su destino, volviendo a la realidad por el beso que su padre le dio en la frente, uniendo sus manos a las de Harry.

Ambos subieron el último escalón del altar, quedando frente a un sonriente Albus, que comenzó la ceremonia.

Harry y Hermione apenas escucharon ninguna de las palabras del anciano, pues estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro. Cuando llegó el momento de los votos, todos los invitados se emocionaron al percibir el amor en las palabras, dando la sensación de que estas no expresaban lo suficiente todo lo que ambos querían transmitir. Intercambiaron los anillos que Ron tenía guardados y, cuando llegó el momento en que fueron declarados marido y mujer frente a la ley mágica y muggle, ambos sonrieron. El pacífica voz de Albus llegó hasta sus oídos, pronunciando las palabras que habían deseado oír desde que eran adolescentes.

-…yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

El moreno no se hizo esperar. Abrazándola por la cintura, bajó levemente y la besó con ternura y pasión, entre los vítores de los invitados.

Cuando se separaron, un estallido de fuego arrancó sonidos de sorpresa de todos los invitados, mientras la pareja era bañada por un polvo dorado que, al entrar en contacto con sus pieles, se transformó en dos colgantes, aparentemente sólo visibles para ellos.

El nuevo matrimonio Potter se sonrió ante la mirada emocionada de amigos y familia. Harry cogió dulcemente la mano de su esposa y, tras besarla dulcemente, la miró con amor y picardía.

-Por fin se acabó toda esta locura. ¿Estás feliz?

La castaña sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas para rozar los labios de su esposo.

-No, amor. Nuestra vida no hace más que empezar. Te amo.

El moreno sonrió y, tras volver a encerrarla entre sus brazos, susurró antes de terminar con la distancia entre sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione Potter.

Y Hermione, tras escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de su marido, el hombre que amaba, sonrió en medio del beso, decidiendo que los dolores de cabeza, los gritos, las noches sin dormir, las lágrimas de frustración y todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses por preparar su boda, valía la pena sólo por ese momento.

La preparación de su boda había sido una tortura. Su boda estaba siendo un sueño. Pero su vida junto a Harry después de la boda, a pesar de los problemas y lo que pudiera pasar…eso iba a ser el paraíso.

Y ese paraíso sólo estaba empezando.

* * *

**Emmm...hola.Sé que no tengo perdón,que debía de haber actualizado hace meses,pero no he podido.Realmente,no creo que os interesen mis excusas,pero de verdad que lo siento.Las clases y algunos problemas personales me han reducido al papel de lectora ocasional.No hace ni dos semanas que pude ponerme a escribir,y cada vez que abría el Worl,me echaban.En fin,a lo que vamos.**

**En compensación por todo lo que habéis tenido que esperar,este capítulo es más del doble de largo que lo más extenso que había escrito hasta ahora.Para ser exactos,el capitulo más largo hasta ahora había tenido 8 páginas,y este tiene 18;yo creo que no está mal,¿verdad?Ademas,aquí hay más romance,que creo que todos lo queríais,y os juro que me he divertido de lo lindo escribiendolo.En fin,deciros que dentro de dos semanas tendréis el epílogo,eso sí,será muy cortito.También os digo que "Misión imposible:preparando mi boda.¿Sobreviviré?" no tiene continuación.**

**Por supuesto,no podría irme sin agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:Shadow Noir Wing,Malu Daidoji,Hermy Evans,Silver Moonlight-81,Camili.manina,ayame-gri y Natalia.¡Gracias a todos,y siento de verdad el retraso!Espero que esto os compense.Por cierto,si a alguna no os respondí en su debido momento,que me lo diga:¡lo haré encantada!**

**¡Ah!Se me olvidaba.Si alguien no es capaz de imaginarse los vestidos,que me lo diga.Yo en mi imaginación los tengo muy claros,pero a lo mejor no he sido capaz de expresarlos tan claramente como quisiera.¡Pero os aseguro que son preciosos!El de Hermione especialmente(a ver si alguien es capaz de captar lo que intento decir...)**

**Ahora sí,espero que este largo capítulo os haya gustado y que compense la espera.¡Besos y nos vemos en el epílogo!**


	8. Epílogo Una nueva misión

La luz matinal iluminaba la habitación, colándose por la gran ventana e iluminando la gran cama de matrimonio.

Poco a poco, una de las figuras durmientes volvía a la realidad, dejando atrás el maravilloso mundo de los sueños para llegar a un espléndido mundo real. Hermione abrió los ojos con cansancio, pero una luminosa sonrisa podía verse en su rostro. La joven intentó desperezarse, pero un peso muerto sujetaba su cintura. Extrañada, miró a su derecha, y allí estaba el protagonista de sus sueños.

Harry dormía plácidamente, cubierto sólo por la sábana que llegaba hasta su cintura y dejando descubierto el espléndido cuerpo masculino, mientras uno de sus brazos aprisionaba a Hermione por la cintura. La ojimiel sonrió, pensando que si todas las prisiones fueran así, ella se ofrecía para ir presa de por vida.

Sumida en un embriagante mundo de felicidad, Hermione recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior. A pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, la boda había salido bien al final. Ella y Harry no habían podido estar separados más de unos minutos, todos los invitados habían quedado encantados con la ceremonia y la celebración, y las locas de la "brigada bodista", envueltas en la felicidad de la fiesta y, por qué no decirlo, con un par de vasos de wisky de fuego en el cuerpo, la habían dejado disfrutar de la fiesta junto a su marido.

Y la noche de bodas…Hermione sonrió con plena satisfacción de tan solo recordar cómo había sido. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que Harry y ella hacían el amor, había sido incluso más especial que la primera… y se notaba que el chico estaba agotado, viendo su profundo sueño. Hermione tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada. ¿Dónde estaba la resistencia del Jefe de Aurores?

La ojimiel sonreía feliz recordando todos los sucesos del día anterior. Sin embargo, un súbito malestar la envolvió, y en menos de dos segundos, recorrió la distancia que la separaba del cuarto de baño privado de la habitación principal. En cuanto llegó al baño, cerró la puerta y se inclinó sobre el inodoro, obligada por su cuerpo. Estuvo vomitando varios minutos, hasta que por fin pudo calmarse y levantar la vista.

Frente a ella, la conocida figura fantasmal de su suegra la observaba, con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión. Con un ademán de su mano, la pelirroja trajo hasta ella una toalla mojada, que le pasó a su pálida nuera.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?

La ojimiel la miró enfadada, dando a entender que no, no se encontraba bien en absoluto.

-¿Tú qué crees? Acabo de vomitar todo lo que comí ayer, y creo que deben de quedar restos de la primera leche materna que tomé. No, no me encuentro precisamente en mi mejor momento, la verdad.

La pelirroja la miró con comprensión, sentándose grácilmente en el borde de la gran bañera.

-Sí, bueno, imagino que no debes de encontrarte bien, pero no te preocupes. Se te pasará pronto.

Hermione asintió, levantándose y enjuagándose la boda en el lavabo, hasta que dejó de notar el amargo sabor del vómito. Se lavó la cara y, tras secarse, miró a Lily más tranquila.

-Sí, supongo que anoche abusé un poco de la comida y el alcohol. Se me pasará en un tiempo.

-Por supuesto, tranquila. Los primeros meses son los peores, y supongo que en tu caso será horrible, pero luego vale la pena al cien por cien.

La castaña la miró con gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Perdona?

Lily sonrió, como si fuera una niña el día de Navidad.

-¡Claro! Tú debes de estar terminando el primer trimestre, las náuseas acabarán pronto. Eso sí, aunque no sea nada grave, deberías ir con un medimago o un ginecólogo, lo que prefieras y con quien te sientas más cómoda. Al fin y al cabo, tú tienes dos.

Hermione miraba a su suegra sin entender de qué estaba hablando…o sin querer entenderlo.

-Lily, ¿se puede saber de que estás hablando?

-Vamos, Hermione, no me digas que no lo sabes. Estás embarazada de casi tres meses.-la ojimiel miró a su suegra en estado de shock.- ¿No lo sabías?-Hermione negó, aún sin asimilarlo, bajo la atenta y seria mirada de Lily.-Vamos, Hermione, los síntomas son obvios. Cansancio, irritabilidad, cambios de humor, falta del período, y has vomitado un par de veces, la última, ahora mismo.

-Pero…no puedo ser…Es decir, todo eso estaba provocado por la boda, estaba muy estresada, todas me teníais de los nervios y Harry tuvo que irse…Además, estuvimos dos meses sin tener relaciones por culpa del hechizo de Luna, y no puedo manifestar síntomas si me quedé embarazada ayer…-Hermione se sentó en el pequeño lavabo, intentando pensar racionalmente.

-¿Y acaso no tuvisteis relaciones la misma noche que Harry te pidió matrimonio? ¿Te tomaste la poción anticonceptiva, o tomasteis precauciones muggles?

A medida que la pelirroja hablaba, Hermione negaba, dándose cuenta de la realidad. Estaba embarazada de casi tres meses…y se enteraba ahora. Inconscientemente, posó una mano sobre su abdomen. A medida que su cerebro iba procesando la información y lo que esta significaba, su corazón se inundaba de un extraño calor que sólo sentía cuando estaba con Harry…

-Estoy embarazada…Voy a tener un bebé…

-Vas a tener dos bebés.-Lily la corrigió, ante la mirada extrañada y aterrorizada de Hermione,y la pelirroja volvió a mirar a su nuera con seriedad.-¿No te lo dije? Tendrás gemelos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo?

-¿No te lo he contado?-la ojiverde miraba a la chica con extrañeza y algo de culpabilidad.

-¡¡NO!!

-Bueno, pues te lo cuento ahora. Verás, poco después de casarme, Evelyn Potter me dijo que, por alguna razón desconocida, en la familia Potter, cada tres generaciones, nacen gemelos. Ha pasado desde que se llevan registros de las familias, y no creo que vaya a cambiar. Anthony Potter, el padre de James, tenía un hermano gemelo. La siguiente generación es la tercera desde entonces, lo cual quiere decir que no llevas en tu vientre un Potter, sino dos. Querida, amo a mi marido con todo mi corazón, y sabes que di la vida por amor a mi hijo, pero los Potters son cabezotas y traviesos como ellos solos, ya lo has podido comprobar…tu vida no será en absoluto aburrida.

Hermione miraba a la nada, desconectada del mundo real. Lily, al ver que ya empezaba a asimilar la noticia, sonrió. Ella había cumplido su misión y era feliz; había podido ayudar en la boda de su hijo y se había divertido bastante, de modo que podía irse en paz de nuevo junto a James. Seguramente, él y Sirius ya habrían revolucionado el paraíso, y Merlín debía de estar deseando que ella volviera. Con una última sonrisa, Lily fue a la habitación principal y, tras ver a su hijo y besarle suavemente, dándole la bendición, se esfumó. En la mesita de Hermione, un viejo colgante descansaba, esperando ser llevado en el cuello de la nueva Señora Potter.

Mientras, en el baño, Hermione lloraba. Lloraba de emoción y felicidad porque, a pesar de ser repentino y adelantado con respecto a los planes que ella y Harry habían trazado, sus hijos iban a ser el mejor regalo que podía darle la vida tras esa locura que había tenido por boda. Acariciando su abdomen, Hermione sonrió, oyendo un ruido en su habitación, señal de que Harry estaba despierto.

Emocionada, se levantó del lavabo, dispuesta a darle esa maravillosa noticia. Al fin y al cabo, empezaban juntos una nueva, divertida, emocionante y maravillosa misión, de todo menos imposible.

Formar su propia familia.

* * *

**¡Hola!Lo prometido es deuda,y aquí traigo el epílogo de esta historia.Antes que nada,quiero agradecer a todos lo que habéis estado ahí,leyendo cada capítulo,esperando las actualizaciones y,especialmente,aguantando un retraso de más de tres meses que,os lo juro,fue totalmente en contra de mi voluntad.**

**Dejando los malos momentos a un lado,quiero dar las gracias a los que me habéis dejado review en el capítulo pasado;gracias a ayame-gri,Camili.manina,JaNnYtA,SilverMoonlight-81,Hermy Evans y Malu Daidoji.Contestaré los reviews personalmente.Por supuesto,gracias también a todos lo que habéis leído mi historia,aunque no hayáis comentado.Con que os hayáis reído leyendo las peripecias de Hermione y las locuras de la "brigada bodista" me doy por satisfecha.**

**Bueno,deciros que,como ya comenté en el capítulo 7,este fic NO tendrá continuación.Creo que lo he dejado cerrado con este epílogo.Además,me tomaré un descanso en los fics largos Harry/Hermione,aunque seguiré escribiendo one-shots(¿os creíais que os íbais a librar de mi tan fácilmente?Ilusas...).De momento me concentraré en un proyecto de la época Merodeadores.Eso sí,para no dejaros con mal sabor de boca,os digo que preparo un fic H/Hr divertido y romántico,pero desde un punto de vista muy...curioso.Y hasta aquí puedo leer.**

**Antes de despedirme,gracias de nuevo a todos.A pesar de mis tonterías y retrasos,vuestro apoyo ha sido halagador,y me ha ayudado a enfrentar con valentía los problemas.¡Gracias,por millonésima vez!Espero que hayáis disfrutado con la historia,que os hayáis reído y que no tengáis que aguantar tanto como Hermione si os veis en una situación parecida.**

**¡Muchos besos a todos y gracias!**


End file.
